AnBu
by image of nothing
Summary: life where Konoha ninja have only one official rank. Made to improve the growth of ninja after so many tragedies. from the beginning of your career as a child to the end of your life as an adult, you will be Anbu.
1. Episode One

AnBu

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah naruto. blah, blah, blah kishimoto. blah, blah, blah lawsuit.**

* * *

Law of assassination number one…conceal yourself in darkness…still your breath…seek a path to your target.

Law of assassination number two…know your target. Be able to predict his thoughts, and movements.

Law of assassination number three…before your target becomes aware of your existence…eliminate him.

Those are the guidelines assassins must follow. Three simple laws that sum up the job that a ninja must do, what a Konoha ninja must do, made so that even novices can understand how things work.

"HHIIYYA" a young blond Anbu shouted emerging from a tree with a kunai in hand ready to slice at the neck of his victim below him.

Unfortunately the laws didn't include stay silent, for the more hardheaded novices. The blond was caught by the collar in midair before he could do any damage.

His target an older Anbu wearing a type of dolphin mask with light blue stripes across the nose, and under the eyes. His brown hair tied back in a wild pony tail.

The boy struggled at first trying to free himself, but eventually just let himself go limp when he realized he couldn't escape the grip on him.

"Seventeen, what was the point of this exercise" the adult Anbu holding him asked in an annoyed tone.

"to show our ability to perform assassination laws one, two, and three successfully" he answered in a bored voice. He crossed his arms over his chest while still being suspended in mid-air.

"Seventeen, what is law number three" the older nin asked.

"to eliminate your target before he knows you're there" he answered while yawning , bored as can be.

"so you do know that huh…then do tell, WHY EXACTLY DID YOU YELL" the older Anbu shouted in the young ninja's ear.

"jeez Bottlenose-sensei why are you shouting. Besides it was a cool entrance, where the hero jumps in, and kicks the bad guys ass before he knows what hit him" the blond made punching motion as he said it.

"Seventeen you are a ninja, not a hero. You are supposed to KILL the…'bad guy' before he knows what hit him" the older ninja said using an air quote with his free hand.

"but he won't know who beat him that way" the blond argued.

"that…is…the point" the older nin slapped his own masked forehead, in his inability to get through to the boy.

"but I want to be famous. A ninja legend…one day I'll be Hokage of this village" the boy declared loudly. The older ninja leaned his head back towards the sky, and sighed.

"how do I reach these kids" he let the blond down, and waved him off.

Tired of the usual antics of Shinobi number Seventeen, he ended the pointless conversation. The blond ninja was always like that, the class clown of sorts. Clumsy, and a show-off, he is the lowest scoring beginner Anbu among the rest of his peers.

That's how things were in Konoha now, it had long ago absolved the Genin to Jounin ranking system, and made it all Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or Anbu for short. All ninja were required, to many it was like a rank up. To some it was like coming out of retirement.

With the number of tragedies happening in the village, it was decided that the training would have to be stepped up to something a little more demanding, not as cruel as the hidden mist-no way in hell will that ever be repeated, but guaranteed to make some progress…hopefully.

Of course, if it failed the first time. The village leaders promised to immediately terminate the plan, but after a few years even those that should be Genin ranked have more the usual experience in combat.

Like all Anbu there are no names said, or given. When you're a beginner, you're simply a number. That number is displayed on the forehead of the blank masks the beginners wear.

Masks, and uniform are the same as adults, and are worn at all times, it's a strict rule given to young ones. Never to come off around anyone even when the lessons at the academy are over. Only at home, in private is it an exception. The Ninjato is also apart of the uniform it stays with them as well.

Only after proving your skills will you move up to where you can actually be considered a ninja. Given an animal mask of your choosing with various patterns to differentiate you from others, and a signature spiral tattoo.

If you fail to meet the standards, at least your old classmates won't have any idea who you really are, when you are dismissed, and have to take it another year, the one saving grace for Seventeen who has already failed three times.

"alright students, back to class. Because of Seventeen, we're going to have a little review on the human body" the older ninja addressed the large group of kids, standing not too far away him. They each groaned, or shrugged or did some type of motion to show their annoyance.

The older nin smacked his forehead again. Despite being dressed like highly trained assassins, they were still just a bunch of whiny twelve year old kids.

* * *

"alright then Seventeen name the three types of pressure points" the dolphin masked Anbu pointed to lounging Ninja.

"huh…three types right…pain…tendon, and reflex" the blond gave himself a thumbs up for remembering correctly.

"very good…name some of the subtypes" he asked.

"uhh…" a pink haired girl raised her hand, when it become obvious Seventeen couldn't answer.

"yes Twenty" the teacher nin pointed to her.

"the answer is pain, blood pressure, choke, break, hyper-extension, and concussion" she stated in a matter a fact sort of way.

"very good Twenty, you could learn a lot from her example Sevent-"

Seventeen tuned out the rest, it would just be praise from the teacher going to people like twenty, and of course Eighteen. The black haired boy sitting next to him, Mr. perfect as the girls in the class called him, he's never seen the guy's face nor know his name, but he's learned to hate him on his number alone.

The number one rookie of the year, that's what they say his number should be, number one. But Seventeen had talked to Eighteen or at least heard him speak to be more accurate, and the guy behind the mask was a complete bastard.

Yet all the girls love him, and considered him cool for it, despite that he's a jerk to them as well, what was so special about him, they couldn't see his face, yet they assumed he was some sort of handsome knight underneath.

"alright class enough review, lets begin the graduation exam. This year it's the clone jutsu" the cyan haired Anbu in the tiger mask said walking in. the graduation exam was one of the few things that remained unchanged no matter what.

_Aw damn, that's my worst jutsu _Seventeen mentally cursed his luck.

"when you are called, go into the next room" the tiger masked said.

Each applicant performed the jutsu, to the best of their abilities, and managed to make three clones easily. The only one sweating bullets was Seventeen, who almost Knew it would end in failure.

"heeheehee did you see how well I did Eighteen" Twenty asked him giddily, as she came out wearing a bird Mask, and a red spiral tattoo on her right shoulder.

Dolphin smacked his forehead at the act. Another reason for the masks was to stop trivial things like a 'crush' from happening. The boys were perfectly spayed, but the girls seemed to like the mysterious part the mask gives number Eighteen.

Actually some of the girls had seen his face at one point, years ago when they all first started, and the rumor of him being handsome must of spread among them, and kept them going.

"alright Seventeen, your turn" Dolphin said with a check board in hand.

_Alright I can do this_…_just gotta concentrate _The blond put his hands in a seal, and focused his chakra as much as he could.

_build the chakra up_…_find the right amount_…_too much, and it's a waste of energy_…_too little, and the jutsu fails_…_mold it to your will._

_Adjust it to what ever jutsu you're using_…_and_…_perfect. I can pass this time for sure_…_with this I'm one step closer to being Hokage_…

* * *

Seventeen slouched down on the swing he was sitting on in a state of depression while the other newly graduated Anbu rushed home to tell their parents, and for some, parents were already there to congratulate their children.

Seventeen having nowhere to go, could only watch as children celebrated with loved one, and family, even some friends who already knew who one another were.

"I failed…again" he muttered to himself.

"Naruto" he jumped having heard his actual name being called.

It was his cyan haired teacher in the tiger mask, leaning underneath a tree nearby him. He had his hand raised, waving at the blond.

"sensei wha-I…" the blond stuttered.

"relax, all the teachers know the names of their students despite the numbers, and it's just you and, me here" he calmed the blond down. "I want to talk with you" Naruto walked over to him.

"this is your third year…you know that right" the older nin said.

"I know…but I can't…I try, but it always ends up the same way" the blonds voice started cracking. "I really wanted to graduate" that statement caught the older nin's eye.

"so you really want to graduate…how about I tell you a secret" he said getting closer to the boy, Naruto could almost feel him smiling behind his mask.

"a secret…sensei"

"sort of like extra credit…and call me Mizuki"

* * *

Naruto sat on the forest ground looking into the giant scroll he stol-borrowed. Getting it was simple enough, sneak into the Hokage's house, find the big scroll, use that special technique of his own design to knock out the old man when he found him sneaking around, and make it here…Simple.

_Alright lets see here_…_the shadow clone jut-aw crap right on the first page _He sighed, and looked back on the page.

"alright Seventeen, if you can make a smoke bomb from egg shells, wax, dirt, and ash. You can do this" he said, after years of going by a number it was natural to call himself that.

* * *

"so you all know who you're after correct?" the Hokage asked the large group of nin standing in front of him.

Without a word they all jumped away, intending to find the blond prankster Seventeen, and hit him over the head repeatedly.

The Hokage looked on calmly, smoking his pipe. He wondered for what purpose this whole thing was about, someone else was obviously behind it all, because there was no way a beginner could even know of the existence of the scroll, let alone be able to do anything with it by himself.

He walked into his office, went over to his desk, sat down, and looked into his crystal ball. The Hokage's alternative to keeping watch over the public when to busy to leave, which happened to be all the time.

_Being the Hokage is busy work_…_I can't believe people want this job so badly _he chuckled thinking of one person in particular.

* * *

this was horrible, just horrible. Taking the scroll of sealing was serious crime, one sev-Naruto probably doesn't understand. And with him being…some people know of his identity, some powerful ninja whom would kill for an excuse to…end what the Yondaime started, as they sometimes say.

_I have to get to him first_._ If he were to be killed_…_killed like this, I wouldn't forgive myself_… Dolphin thought to himself while running.

He caught a spot of yellow in the corner of his eye, and turned. Sitting under a tree nearby a small wooden house, was exactly who he was looking for, still wearing his regulation Anbu uniform.

"…finally found yo-" Dolphin was interrupt by the blond.

"I found Bottlenose-sensei" he said pointing to the older ninja.

"I FOUND YOU IDIOT, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT" Dolphin shouted.

"okay you found me. I could only learn one skill" Seventeen said rubbing the back of his head.

"one skill, what?…what are you all beaten up like that for" he asked noticing the boys bruised appearance.

"never mind that. Just watch I'm going to do this amazing jutsu then your going to let me graduate" Seventeen said with excitement in his voice.

"what ignorant, misguided fool told you that?" Dolphin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"…uhh…uh…Mizuki…" he answered unsure because of what the older nin said.

"and that scroll…" Dolphin asked becoming aware of what was going on.

"Mizuki told me about it, and this place…why?" Seventeen tilted his head to the side.

Dolphin didn't answer. He grabbed the young boy, and jumped out of the way just before a hail of kunai pierced the house, and stuck into the wood.

He put the boy down, and kneeled. Picking up Naruto cost him precious speed, and resulted in a few kunai slicing him. One particularly deep cut, right along his shin.

"so this is what's going on…Mizuki" dolphin looked up to see the cyan haired nin glaring down at him from high up a tree, without his tiger mask.

"nice job really. Making it here before me" Mizuki smirked at him. "Naruto, give me the scroll" he addressed the blond.

"uh what, wait…what the hell?" Naruto looked between the two ninja confused.

"Naruto, don't give him that scroll even if it costs you, your life" Dolphin said, while pulling the kunai that managed to hit him in the ribs. "you were being used Naruto, run away"

Seeing the blond tense up, and starting to look hostile towards him. Mizuki decided to say something to keep the kid rooted to the ground. In case he tried to run away.

"wait where you are Naruto…and I'll…tell you another secret. It has to do with your birth" Mizuki smirked.

"my…birth" he looked the ninja bewildered.

Dolphins eyes widened in fear after hearing that, and tossed as many kunai as he could. Furiously trying to shut blabby ninja up.

Mizuki jumped from the tree branch he was on to another, dodging the flying knives with ease, and continued talking.

"you see Naruto about twelve years ago on the day of your birth…" he dodged another kunai aimed at his head. "a law was created…created never to be told to you"

"RUN AWAY NARUTO" Dolphin yelled trying to interrupt.

"what law? What is it" the blond was too entranced to hear him.

"the law is simple…" Mizuki chuckled as he said it, taking his sweet time.

Dolphin got up, and tried to run. Intent on stopping Mizuki from revealing too much before it was too late. But the injury on his leg just wouldn't let him move fast enough.

"no one is allowed to tell you that you are the-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Dolphin shouted.

"the nine tailed fox" Mizuki finished relishing more in the way the older ninja was reacting than the young boy below him. "sealed into you by the Hokage"

"you've been lied to your whole life" he kept going grinning madly as he did. "the reality is…"

"STOP IT" Dolphin screamed getting more desperate, and cursing his own weakness.

"this entire village hates you, didn't you wonder why. You were treated like a curse, it's the reason your hiding behind that mask right now"

The world around the blond was crumbling, and he didn't know what emotion to feel. didn't know if it were the truth or really lies. But deep down knew that it was, if not something was seriously wrong.

His entire life, that's why he was hated, that's what all the glares were about, that's why he never felt like a person at all. A monster, they all thought he was some type of horrible monster, the very same one that took the lives of hundreds in this village.

Seeing his chance Mizuki took one of the giant shuriken on his back, and twirled it around. Before he ended the boy's life, he couldn't help, but just kick more dirt on the wound, one more time.

"you have no life here. Never have…never will" he tossed the spinning weapon, and it flew right on course to impaling Seventeen into the ground.

Dolphin however moved harder than he's ever moved before, and shielded him before the shuriken could hit, taking the giant piece of metal into his back.

Mizuki gritted his teeth at having missed, and in surprise at how Dolphin moved that quickly to cover the kid.

"I know…it must be painful…the crushing loneliness" Dolphin spoke breathing heavily. "when I lost my parents…I had no one, just like you…without acknowledgement…my existence felt so meaningless"

Seventeen looked up at him from his position underneath him, staring at him with his eyes wide open. He completely froze up, unable to understand why he would be saved, something he thought no one would ever care enough to do.

"I would purposely screw up…there was no other way for me to get attention…it was just better than nothing" the older ninja removed his masked, and tossed it away. He looked straight into Seventeen's still masked face, making sure he could see him clearly.

Seventeen could feel the tears hitting his mask when Dolphin's face was exposed. He was crying, but what he was crying for he couldn't understand.

"but no matter what, all that attention left me vacant…no matter what the pain just doesn't go away" he took off the mask Seventeen was wearing as well, seeing his face in person for first time.

"my name is…Iruka. Iruka Umino" he introduced himself, meeting the boy without his mask for the first time.

"how very touching, but are you forgetting about me" Mizuki jumped down, and walked over to the two.

Iruka pulled the shuriken out of his back, and turned to face the traitor. He propped himself up on one knee, holding the shuriken in his right hand away from his body.

"why'd you do it. You would protect the thing that killed your parents" Mizuki asked. "you would give your life for a monster"

"no, I wouldn't protect a monster" Iruka responded. "but for one of my students…I would give my life"

"and he is no exception…he's not the nine tailed fox at all…he's a proud member of Konoha" _I only have one shot_

"he's Naruto Uzumaki" the blond felt tears running down his face after hearing that. "AND I'D GIVE MY LIFE TO PROTECT HIM" Iruka crossed the distance between him, and Mizuki.

He swung hard at the cyan haired nin with his sword ready to slash Mizuki's chest, but Mizuki deflected the attack, and got behind him.

Taking advantage of Iruka's exposed back, he pierced straight through, intentionally hitting the same place he did with the shuriken before, however Iruka disappeared in smoke, and instead Mizuki found himself stabbing a log.

"wha-"

"shadow shuriken jutsu" Iruka called out the name of his attack from above.

One giant shuriken came down, and pinned Mizuki's right foot to the ground. Three more flew down trapping all of his limbs down into the dirt.

Iruka began spinning in midair, going faster than what should be possible using chakra to assist him. Iruka came falling down hard feet first on Mizuki, spinning incredibly fast like a drill into his stomach.

He jumped off Mizuki carefully, making sure not to put any more pressure his leg than he already has. That move was his last resort, his leg won't be able to take anymore pressure than that without breaking.

_Finally, it's over_…

"impressive, but you aren't the only one can use the substitution jutsu" Mizuki said coming out of hiding. Iruka could only look on in horror.

"well looks like your all out. Guess this is the end" Mizuki charged spinning his giant shuriken, and went in for the kill.

Iruka could only smile sadly, at having failed himself, and his student. Before Mizuki was able to get any closer, Naruto jumped in the way just in time to deliver a vicious knee to Mizuki's chin.

Mizuki skidded across the grass on his back, his last shuriken knocked out of his hand, and Iruka looked on surprised.

"don't touch him…I'll kill you" Naruto said glaring at the traitor, setting the scroll down.

"oh shut up…punk. I can kill you in one shot" Mizuki grinned.

"I'll kill you" Naruto repeated, putting his arms up, and crossed the two fingers on each of his hands over each other.

"THEN DO IT, DEMON FOX" Mizuki shouted finally losing his cool over so much time.

"shadow clone jutsu"

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes, one second Naruto's standing by himself, the next hundreds of him pop into existence.

From the ground to the trees, there were Naruto's everywhere. And they were all real, they were actually affecting the area around them, kicking up dirt, brushing past leaves. This was incredible.

"what in the world" Mizuki looked around. He was completely surrounded on all sides by exact copies of the blond kid.

"what's that matter you scared" one of the Naruto's taunted. "then we'll start off"

Ignoring the traitors screams, each of the thousand Naruto's closed in on him, and beat the hell out of him until he lost all feeling in his face, and slipped into unconsciousness. Though despite him losing consciousness they continued pummeling him simply for the fun of it.

* * *

"guess I went a little overboard huh" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"hey Naruto come here" Iruka called him over.

"here" he handed Naruto the mask he was wearing. "congratulation you passed"

"let's celebrate. I'll buy you a hot bowel of ramen, anyway you like" he smiled to the boy expecting a good reaction.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" the blond jumped onto Iruka hugging him.

"okay, okay calm down already, that hurts" Naruto stopped, and took to looking at the mask he was given. "something wrong"

"well…it's just that…" Naruto started saying.

"what?"

"…I don't like your mask" the blond finished.

"what" Iruka asked again, not sure if he heard right.

"I don't want to wear a mask with some lame dolphin" Naruto said.

"lame…fine, we'll get you another mask" Iruka took his mask back, annoyed at it being called lame.

"alright" Naruto pumped his hand in the air, while Iruka just sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the blond said to the older ninja.

"hm? I know your name Naruto" he asked, not getting what he was doing it for.

"I know, but we never actually introduced ourselves" Naruto spoke with a serious face, apparently this meant a lot to him, Iruka could get that.

"Iruka Umino" he extended his hand to young ninja.

Naruto looked at his hand strangely, clearly confused about the action. Iruka raised an eyebrow, Naruto saw it, and turned away blushing at his own ignorance.

_Hahaha_…_guess this is going to take some time _he then felt Naruto hand grasp on to his.

He looked the boy. Clearly, he was embarrassed, but seeing as how he was just holding onto Iruka's hand it's probably because of the gesture being so foreign to him.

He gripped Naruto's hand, and started shaking. Slowly Naruto began doing the same on his own, then started smiling as he got use to it.

"nice to meet you Naruto"

"nice to meet you Iruka"

They both laughed heartily after the awkwardness vanished, Naruto really liked the feeling communicating with someone equally, and friendly.

_Wait_…_friendly_…_did I_…_make a friend_

Naruto gave a small smile, and tears started falling from his eyes. Iruka seeing this got worried.

"Naruto what's wrong"

"n-nothing…it's nothing" Naruto wiped his eyes with his hands.

* * *

"dammit there's no sign of him anywhere" the group of ninja returned, angry having not being able to find Shinobi number Seventeen.

"it's fine…" the third Hokage approached them.

"H-Hokage-sama"

"everythings alright. He'll be back in a little while" the third said taking a puff from his pipe.

* * *

"hey Iruka" Naruto asked.

"yeah"

"will getting a tattoo hurt"

"no…it'll be completely painless. We apply these tattoos with chakra" Iruka explained.

"oh that's a relieve, cause I hate needles"

"Naruto you're now officially Anbu, you can't be afraid of a little needle"

"but needles hurt" he whined.

"and kunai don't" he looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"but-" Naruto tried to argue.

"just forget it Seventeen…I mean Naruto" Iruka shook his head, like he was ridding himself a headache. "by the way, what mask you thinking about getting"

"I don't know…got any orange ones"

"orange?…tsk one. A fox mask"

"cool I'll take it"

"what! don't you remember what happened a little while ago" Iruka assumed Naruto would want very little to do with anything fox related after hearing about the secret of his birth.

"remember what?"

"re-forget it" Iruka wasn't going to push the subject.

"besides it's better than a dolphin" naruto grinned.

"no it isn't"

"yeah huh"

"nope"

"yeah huh"

"I'm not listening" Iruka plugged his ears.

"hey that's cheating…hey, I know you can hear me…dammit…forget it"

_I planned to lectured him about the hard work about being a Shinobi, especially an anbu_…_but I guess it can wait._


	2. Episode Two

**AnBu**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah Naruto. blah, blah, blah Kishimoto. blah, blah, blah lawsuit.**

* * *

This letter you have received means you have been accepted as a member of Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.

Congratulation on officially becoming a highly trained assassin (Insert name) with this your career now begins.

The life of any ninja is not guaranteed to be long nor safe, but you now proudly represent the military might of village of Konohagakure, and all of the land of fire.

You (insert name) will be apart of team number (seven), along with two other novices, and a seasoned Anbu shinobi. You are to meet at the location written below at seven A.M today, and no later. Once there you are to obey the orders of your squad captain. From then on out your true test will finally be underway.

The success of this test is what separates what could be a long road of professional assassinations, from a short trip back to the academy where you may belong.

Good luck, good bye, and this letter will self-destruct in one minute.

Failure to have read, and memorized all this in one minute means you are not worthy of being Anbu.

Signed Ibiki Morino.

"HOLY…" Naruto dropped the letter, and distanced himself from the explosive piece of paper as far as he could inside his own home.

Instead of a fiery explosion as Naruto was expecting, the letter puffed into a cloud of smoke, and was completely gone from his table.

"what anticlimactic…" he muttered under his breath, coming up from underneath his bed.

That made enemy he's never seen the face of number two. Speaking of which, it would truly be a shame if he by some chance ended up on the same team as that guy Eighteen.

Good thing the chances of that aren't very high, Naruto couldn't imagine having to put up with the arrogant prick, and would bet money on Eighteen being the one to actually stab him in the back, than to protect it.

What a way to wake up in the morning, finding a black letter inside your house, with a seal that required your blood to open up, and automatically destroyed itself.

Despite the oddness of what happened just moments ago, Naruto started off the morning the way he always does. With a healthy, and fulfilling breakfast of hot toast, and a glass of milk.

Getting dressed in his Anbu uniform, he picked up his old mask out habit. Remembering the events of yesterday, he looked at his new porcelain fox mask, hanging from the top of his mirror.

_Guess it's good bye Seventeen_ he looked at the mask fondly.

He put the numbered mask in the first drawer of his dresser, to remember as a keepsake. His new mask however, he grinned at happily.

This mask had to be the coolest there in his opinion, why none of the other students picked it up was a mystery.

The eyes were narrow, and slanted, with orange paint around them, along with the mouth. He put the mask on, and never felt better about doing it. Mission become an Anbu; accomplished. Mission become Hokage; still on standby.

He got to his window, about to jump out, but remembered something important. He walked over to his closet, opened the door, and found what he was looking for.

His favorite Ninjato, must be all the new things happening for him to forget it. Going back to the window he put one foot on the edge, and thought about where he was about to go.

The location where he'd meet his team just so happened to be directly near the Ichiraku ramen stand. getting one large bowel to go wouldn't hurt.

He jumped out his window, and took to the roof tops, leaping from building to building quickly.

* * *

Well he had made it a few minutes early, this building wasn't far away at all. He just couldn't wait, finally some real missions, unlike those trial runs in the academy.

_Shouldn't the leader be here earlier, I'm the only one here _Naruto thought impatiently.

The place was more like a living room, in comparison to how he first thought it would be. Right now he was laying on the right side a large black leather couch in the center of the room, with hands behind his head.

It was dark, and only lit with a few candles, so the room was perfectly dreary. Some other furniture was around to sit in, but nothing else, there was only one entrance, and one exit. The wooden door just to the left of him, where he could see anyone who came in.

"you shouldn't drop your guard like that" a voice behind the couch said to him.

Only one entrance unless you're a ninja of course. The blond sat up as the one who spoke came into his sight. It was an Anbu his age wearing a falcon mask, he had black hair with bangs on the side, and oddly stuck out in the back.

"who said my guard was down" he responded crossing his arms, and turning his head.

"hn…so you're my teammate" the boy in the falcon mask ignored him, and looked Naruto over. "just don't get in the way"

Who the hell did this jerk think he is. Trying to act cool, and telling him not to get in the way. Well that's enemy he's never seen the face of number three, hopefully the next guy who comes in won't be such a bastard.

The blond decided to ignore the kid, and laid back down. The knob on the door turned, and both ninja looked to see who arrived. It was the brainy girl Twenty, wearing the eagle mask he saw her in after she graduated.

And even if he didn't, she was easily recognizable because of her long pink hair. Blond may not be the most common of hair colors, but at least it didn't single you out like hot pink did.

"so you must be my teammates" she said looking at the raven haired boy standing with his hands in his pocket, to the blond lounging on the couch next to him.

She was met with complete silence. Naruto for once, had nothing to say, and the boy in the falcon mask apparently didn't want to talk.

"right well…pleased to meet you. Just call me Eagle" she said awkwardly.

"Fox" the blond yawned, and rolled over on the couch, getting comfortable.

"Falcon" the other said in a monotone voice.

Eagle sighed, at how difficult her two new teammates were being, this whole Anbu test was actually pretty intimidating. She thought at least meeting her other teammates would help to ease her nervousness, but these two hurt more than help.

_All right I can do this, confidence is key. I just have to be smart _she assured herself.

She walked over to the large couch, and sat down in the middle with her hands in her lap, silently waiting for their leader to arrive.

* * *

Two hours. They had been waiting in the dark room for two hours, and still their squad leader had yet to show, it brought in doubts of whether this was the right place or not, or at least doubts in Eagle's mind.

Fox was fast asleep, and Falcon was sitting next to her, bored as can be. His elbow on the arm of the couch, and his hand keeping his head up.

"you're certainly a lively bunch" a ninja with gray hair stepped in.

He came in with his Anbu mask strapped to his waist, and an orange book in his hand. The only part of his face that could be seen was his right eye, because of the black face mask covering the lower half of his face, and a Konoha headband over the other eye.

He was met with complete silence, the pink haired girl seemed to be paying attention, but one wasn't even looking his way, and the other was sleeping.

"yes…a lively bunch indeed" he tucked the orange book into his back pouch. "alright let's get started…and someone wake him up"

* * *

"so then, have you all gotten to know each other while you were waiting" the gray-haired ninja asked sitting in a black chair. He was sitting with the back of the chair in front of him, and his legs on both sides of it.

"Fox" the blond said yawning.

"Falcon" the brunette grunted.

"Eagle" the pink haired girl sighed, giving up on conversation.

"right, well you can call me Kakashi" the older ninja said in a lazy drawl.

"but sensei aren't we suppose to go by code names" Eagle asked politely.

"that's really more something they enforce on you kids" he waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Nothing like stripping you of your individuality to create the perfect killing machine. Never completely worked though" Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought.

"and in any event we're all teammates here. it's not uncommon for some Anbu to know each others name, but out on a mission call I go by Alpha Dog"

"yes sir" she nodded to him.

"I suppose your wondering what the test will be, correct?" he asked.

"hey what's the point of this test anyway, we already graduated right?" Fox asked.

"hm…that…well that was nothing obviously" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think your ascension into the Anbu ranks would be decided on a jutsu you should have been able to do within the first year of the academy"

"but this tattoo-" the blond motioned to his left shoulder.

"fake" Kakashi said simply.

"FAKE" Fox repeated, and rubbed the skin on his shoulder, and sure enough the tattoo flaked off.

This made both Eagle, and Falcon look at the markings on their arms as well. Falcon rubbed off the temporary tattoo, looked at his hand, and scoffed.

"what the hell kind of crap is this, tricking us like that" Fox muttered angrily.

"welcome to the shinobi life, a world of deception. Get used to it" Kakashi said holding his arms out. "you'll get the real one if you pass"

"eh fine whatever" Fox responded sourly.

"anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field, at four A.M. your goal will be to find, and assassinate me" Kakashi said.

"but sensei, we can't kill you" Eagle spoke up, worried.

"you're an Anbu now, you must be prepared to take a life" he glared, and silenced her. "your test will begin as soon as you arrive, bring all your ninja tools" he got up, and walked towards the door.

"fail this test, and it's back to the academy you go. bye" Kakashi waved cheerfully, and left closing the door behind him.

_Dammit I can't go back to the academy, not after getting this close _Fox thought angrily. Mission become an Anbu; pending.

_I have to pass, after that, maybe I'll get the chance to work with Eighteen again _Eagle thought letting her fan girlish side get the best of her.

_Hmp_…Falcon had no real opinion on the upcoming event, he was simply going to accomplish it, and move on to the next step.

* * *

Fox was walking with his hands in his pocket, slowly making his way to his apartment. To pack up for the test, but one minor thing kept bugging him. Someone was following him from the trees, and not doing too well a job of it.

Every time he jumped, the leaves would shake, and he was following too closely for any ninja not to notice. Whoever he was, he had been following since Fox left the meeting place not to long ago.

As soon as he reached the fence, Fox turned right along the corner of the street he was on. A blur jumped out of the trees, and down to the ground going after him.

The figure stopped on the fence Fox went down, and pressed himself up against the wood. slowly he peered around the fence, and Fox picked up by the collar before he knew it.

"the rumors are true. You are good" his captive chuckled.

Fox got a good look at the ninja that was following him, and saw it was an Anbu no older than eight. He was wearing a long dark green scarf around his neck, and from what fox could see some strange hat with a hole in the top for his hair.

"hey! I'll let you be my boss…" the kid said pointing at him.

"tsk" Fox dropped the boy, and turned around to walk away.

He had no idea what the pineapple headed boy wanted, but it didn't really matter. He had more important things to worry about than some brat.

"in exchange, teach me the sexy jutsu you defeated grandpa with, Boss" Fox stopped, and turned around to look at him.

"hn? Grandpa…Sexy jutsu" he looked at the younger ninja curiously. That was a recent jutsu he thought of, and the only person he used it on was the third Hokage.

"slow down kid. How do you know about that" Fox asked.

"I was there when you did it" the boy answered. "I couldn't believe it. You left my grandpa in a puddle of blood, without even touching him" he said excitedly.

Fox laughed to himself. He was in so much of a hurry, he didn't even see how much of an effect it had. He'll definitely have to use it again.

"please boss, please" the kid begged.

"okay, why not" Fox answered.

How long could it possibly take anyway. This was just the transformation jutsu, they teach much harder things in the academy.

* * *

The third Hokage sat at his desk with his hands together in front of his face. For some reason his grandson, wanted to know the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki or as he called him 'the blond guy who snuck in last night'.

Of course he wasn't going to just reveal personal information on Anbu, even to his grandson, but after being bugged about it for over an hour straight without stopping, even his patience wore thin.

Since there was no harm in revealing eating habits, he told his grandson about Naruto's favorite food being ramen, and to use that info to find him.

It shouldn't be hard to figure it out, since there was only one ramen stand in all Konoha. Though the fact that he wishes to find Naruto is worrisome.

_Hopefully he won't pick on up on anything stupid _he thought to himself.

* * *

Fox sighed as boy who coincidentally happened to be number seventeen, tried again for the fifth time. After a while it become frighteningly clear that the kid had almost no idea what a swimsuit model was.

Maybe the hot springs would be a better place for this type of jutsu, than in the middle of the forest. At least there he might have had something to look off of.

"one more time, and make her skinnier" he sighed tiredly.

"skinny! Right Boss" Seventeen replied.

His next transformation was a horribly anorexic women in a…'sexy pose'. his transformations were so bad, Fox was losing interest in doing this.

"not that skinny, and give her some curves"

"curvy! Right Boss" the younger nin said transforming into a girl with curves in all the wrong places.

Fox stopped him after that, and decided to take a break from becoming a women for a little while. He found the reason the kid wanted to learn it was to defeat his grandpa just as Naruto had, and by some odd logic would become Hokage.

"by the way what are doing, going after the Hokage anyway" Fox asked the younger nin. "you do know it's...kind of illegal"

"my name is Konohamaru…" he said looking down. "I'm named after the village"

"before I got into the academy, no one called me that" he started glaring. "nobody sees me as me. I'm always just the Hokage's grandson…I'm sick of it. When I'm Hokage they'll see I'm somebody"

The way he spoke was like an echo of the past, he had more in common with the kid than he thought. And was that how he sounded when he said it?...no, he definitely sounded cooler.

"it's not that easy, punk" Fox said. "no one will acknowledge you"

"what" Konohamaru got up, angry at what he just heard.

"just saying it, isn't going to help" Fox looked at him grinning behind his mask "if you want the name of Hokage, there's something you have to do first"

"what" the younger nin said through his teeth.

"take me down first" Fox said.

" I have finally found you" someone called from a tree branch.

* * *

"you summoned me Hokage-sama" Iruka said coming into his office, heavily bandaged, and dressed in civilian clothes. The Hokage gave him the week off to recover while some else took over.

"yes Iruka…you see it's about the incident last night" the Hokage stood up from his desk.

"how it affected Naruto, right" Iruka immediately knew what he was coming to.

"indeed. Though I know he seems to be perfectly fine, I can't imagine how much stress that must have put on the boy's mind" the Hokage turned to look at the pictures of all previous Hokages, looking at the forth in particular.

"I can't really say. From my prospective, I could only assume he repressed some of the incident" Iruka said.

"his dream may be impossible" the Hokage changed the subject. "even though I made the law to never mention the demon's sealing into Naruto…"

"the hate the adults feel for him…to them he is an inferior being, and that attitude has been passed on to their children" the Hokage sighed, blowing out smoke.

"the fourth wanted him to be viewed as a hero. His one dying wish as he performed the seal" he took a puff of his pipe. "Naruto is simply the container of the nine tail fox, but to the adults, him, and the demon are one in the same"

"when you are hated…when your existence isn't even acknowledged…do you know how cold even a glance can be" Iruka stood silently listening to every word, cut deeply at how the Hokage described Naruto's life.

* * *

Both ninja looked up, and saw an adult Anbu wearing a bandanna, and sunglasses. Despite the dark shades, underneath the leaves of the tree, Fox could plainly see the ninja looking down at him strangely.

"Ebisu-sensei" Konohamaru called out.

_The demon_…

Of all the things for the young master to be around, this was quite possibly the worst. Hanging around it, could dangerously infect his student's mind.

"young master, let's go home" Ebisu said jumping down.

"no! I'm going to defeat grandpa, and get the Hokage name" Konohamaru shouted.

"a Hokage must be well versed in all aspects of a ninja" Ebisu said walking forward. "you must know over a thousand skills, and-"

"transform" Konohamaru yelled, and smoke clouded over him. "sexy jutsu"

When the smoke cleared, a beautiful, naked brunette girl was standing his place. With her hands behind her head, and breast shown for all the world to see.

_Maybe I should have just told him naked women instead _the blond thought seeing, the successful jutsu.

"w-wh-what valgur…" Ebisu stuttered.

Ebisu could only stand there, with a horrified expression on his face. He was too late, the demon had all already corrupted his pupil's innocent mind. He had to get the young master as far away from the demon as possible, and guard him at all times.

"hey it didn't work" Konohamaru undid the transformation.

"I am a gentleman, such a low-class skill will never work against me" Ebisu said flustered as he reached, and grabbed the boy.

"young master, if you hang around the likes of him…you'll only turn stupid" Ebisu said grunting as Konohamaru struggled to get away. "I am your only short cut to being Hokage"

"shadow clone jutsu" Naruto finally spoke up, and made five clones.

Both Ebisu, and Konohamaru stopped. The younger ninja looked on in shock, and awe, while the older one looked annoyed.

"wow incredible" Konohamaru shouted.

"heh" Ebisu just smirked. "foolish, I am an elite shinobi. Much different from Mizuki"

Fox stepped forward, and took a stance, looking at the older ninja, daringly. Ebisu deciding to play along, did the same.

_It doesn't matter what you're up to, it won't work. The difference is too great _Ebisu thought confidently.

Ebisu stood waiting for the demon to make the first move, even if he did learn the shadow clone on the night the scroll of sealing was stolen. He'd show the boy learning it, and knowing how to use it are two different things.

He sensed someone coming from behind, and turned to strike. However he was forced to stop when he saw what snuck up on him.

A beautiful, naked blonde haired girl with pig tails was behind him, his jaw dropped, but he gained his composure, and quickly turned in the opposite direction, only to see the same girl coming over to him. He looked to the right, and five more nude girls were there, and to the left…was even more girls.

Ebisu was quickly surrounded by dozens of women with no way to escape. All of them latched on him, purring his name over, and over again. It was all too much nudity for him to take, and was launched meters away by an erupting nosebleed.

"I call that one harem jutsu" all the clones poofed away, and only Fox was left.

"dammit! I couldn't even defeat my tutor" Konohamaru cried. "I really want a name people will acknowledge"

"we went over this idiot" Fox hit him up side the head. "the Hokage is the greatest ninja in the village. And the most difficult thing to accomplish"

"that guy was wrong you know" Fox said vaguely while walking away. "the truth is…there aren't any short cuts"

Konohamaru looked at him as he walked away. People weren't going to respect him if he tries to take the easy way, so in order for him to get a name people will acknowledge...he needed to earn it.

"…bah, stop lecturing me like you're some kind of big shot" Konohamaru said after a pause. "from now on you, and me are rivals"

"hahaha yeah you bet" the blond laughed. "oh wait, tomorrow I'll begin my first steps as a ninja. So lets hold off our duel for a while"

"right…hey wait" the younger nin called.

"what?" the blond answered.

"what's your name" he asked.

"…Naruto" Fox answered after a pause, and immediately dashed away.

* * *

The third smiled as he saw the interaction between naruto, and his grandson. Well it wasn't exactly under circumstances the third Hokage would have liked, but it couldn't have turned out better.

Though still far away, Naruto had just made his first small step to being a true ninja, and helped his Grandson get on the right path as well.

But the Hokage could have lived without Naruto developing an even worse version that damned sexy jutsu. Hopefully he won't be seeing too much of it, but knowing Naruto he may have to make it a forbidden jutsu one day.

* * *

As you may have noticed I tend to write from the perspective of the reader, to the perspective of characters.

How the characters refer to themselves, and others. Naruto refered to himself as fox, Ebisu refered to him as demon, and the Hokage by his name.

since perspectives changes, along with who will be called what, tell me if it gets confusing.


	3. Episode Three

**AnBu**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah Naruto. blah, blah, blah Kishimoto. blah, blah, blah lawsuit.**

* * *

Taijutsu; body skill. Where ones own body becomes their weapon. As a ninja there will be times when your only choice is unarmed combat.

The basic categories of taijutsu are roughly dodging, striking, and grappling. Taijutsu is executed by accessing the user's stamina directly, rather than converting the user's stamina to chakra

Kakashi looks up from his book, and stared at his pint-sized opponent across from him. It seems Fox was taking the direct approach.

"lesson number one is…taijutsu" Kakashi said looking back down at his book.

"aren't you going to put that book away" the blond asked putting his hands on his hips, and raising an eyebrow.

"hm...why would I do that" Kakashi asked still not looking at the younger ninja.

"to fight. What else" Fox shouted.

"...don't let it bother you. Even if I am reading this, your attacks will still be useless" the older nin said still showing more interest in the book in his hand than the now growling kid across from him.

Fox charged forward, raising his right arm intending to hit Kakashi with it. Without looking up Kakashi blocked a punch with his right hand.

while still in midair the blond brought his left leg to roundhouse kick the older ninja. Kakashi ducked, and let the leg sail overhead.

The young Anbu got one foot on the ground before fully landing, and punched with his left hand at the older nin's head.

Before the punch could connect, Kakashi body flickered behind the blond in the blink of an eye. His book was closed in his hands with two fingers extended.

It seems in terms of taijutsu the little blond ninja was an amateur. Impatient, and constantly charging like a bull, leaving himself completely open.

But still, it shouldn't have been this easy, even against the class clown number seventeen. The blond just doesn't seem to acknowledge the older nin as a serious opponent.

"supreme taijutsu technique…a thousand years of death" Kakashi thrusts his arms forward, and launches Fox into the sky by the seat of his pants.

Kakashi reopened his book to the page he was on. Perhaps that would teach the blond about being so careless around his enemy.

* * *

Genjutsu; illusion skill. Using chakra in the nervous system to create illusions. Ninja with high intelligence have easier time executing, and countering genjutsu.

Genjutsu commonly targets the persons five senses to make the victim see, hear, feel, and taste things that aren't actually there in order to manipulate them.

Eagle was making her way through the forest on foot, she was looking for her other teammates. It would be impossible to defeat an experienced Anbu by themselves.

If she could get to the others, there could be a way to overcome the older ninja. Why did those two have to go off on their own.

She looked off to the side, and saw her blond teammate; Fox leaning against a tree. She was about to go over to him, but thought better of it.

That could be Kakashi in disguise, and she's too far away to use the dispel jutsu to make sure. Getting any closer would be hazardous if it did turn out to be Kakashi, but if it wasn't…what should she do…

"Eagle…help…" came a weak voice behind her.

She looked behind her to see Falcon covered in blood, and struggling to walk. The amount, and severity of injuries were horrifying.

Kunai were piercing him from the neck down to his legs, his entire forearm was missing, and his left leg was broken, and bent so far back, it was turned backwards

"Ea…gle" she heard Fox moan.

She turned back to where Fox was leaning, and noticed something was running down his leg. She saw dark red fluid, and knew right away it was blood. The blond fell off tree, and to his knees, then hit the ground face first.

There was a huge blood stain on the bark of the tree, she looked at his back, and saw a large open cut running down the center of it. She looked back towards Falcon to see him fallen to the ground as well.

She backed away, frightened. This was serious! Kakashi wasn't just planning on moving around, and playing with them a bit. They were all going to die…

She kept backing up until she felt someone directly behind her. She frightfully looked up, and standing casually reading his book was Kakashi.

"time to join your teammates…cherry blossom" Kakashi said slowly as he put the book down, and unsheathed his Ninjato.

"AAAAAHHHHH" the pink haired girl screeched, and fainted where she stood.

Kakashi dispelled the illusion, and looked at her. Maybe he should have tried something a little bit lighter…but oh well.

It's a shame really, she should have been sharper than this. She was being so overly cautious, she let nervousness get the better of her. Again what a shame.

* * *

Ninjutsu; ninja skill. Any technique that uses chakra and lets the user do things that normally would be impossible.

Ninjutsu always requires chakra, and most of the time hand seals, unlike genjutsu, the effect of ninjutsu are very real.

"so what are you going to do Falcon" Kakashi asked while still looking at his book.

The raven haired boy jumped down from the branch he was hiding in, and stood across from the older ninja. Seems hiding against the grey haired ninja would be pointless.

There's only one option, and that's to catch him off guard, and attack with everything he's got. Kakashi was still leaning against the tree reading his book, ignoring him.

Judging by that screech just a little while ago, Twe-Eagle was taken down. As for the blond, his situation is a mystery.

Looks like he'd have to do all the work…oh well, nothing he can't handle. Falcon drew his Ninjato, and ran forward.

"lesson number three, ninjutsu" Kakashi said while still reading.

The raven haired boy quickly threw four shuriken as soon as he heard him. The older ninja jumped to far to the right, easily avoiding the flying metal.

Kakashi heard a snap, and looked to see one shuriken cut through a rope. He was forced to dodge again as dozens of flying knives came toward him.

The older ninja jumped into air to avoid them. As soon as he did, Falcon began making hand seals. Kakashi immediately knew what jutsu he was going for, and made hand seals of his own.

"fireball jutsu" "fireball jutsu" they both said.

From behind his mask Falcon blew out a huge gust of fire at Kakashi while he was still in midair. Kakashi did the same.

Both attacks met at the same force, neither one being able to overcome the other. The flames died down, and the only one left standing in the scorched field was Falcon.

_What? where did he_- his thought were interrupted, as a hand burst out of the ground, and grabbed his leg.

"earth style: head hunter jutsu" came Kakashi's voice.

Falcon was dragged harshly down into the ground. It happened so quick, the raven haired boy was staring at Kakashi's feet before he knew it.

The older nin once again had the book in his hand, reading, and giggling as he walked away. Falcon growled , it was all he could do as he watched Kakashi leave.

"lesson number three, ninjutsu" he said waving behind him.

That was about as much as he would expect from him. the only thing done wrong was the boy overestimating himself.

* * *

That grey haired bastard, how dare that guy poke him in the ass, and think he was going to get away with it. Fox stared down at the older nin from the tree he was sitting on.

Kakashi was standing just underneath him with his back turned. Apparently he hadn't noticed him just yet. Great, now was the time to strike.

Fox quickly unsheathed his sword, and pounced on Kakashi, piercing his sword right into the center of his back.

"how do you like that huh" Fox said on top of him with the sword still in him.

"not bad, it was a pretty cool move" Kakashi's voice came behind the blond.

He looked, and saw Kakashi sitting behind him, reading his book. Fox took his sword out, instead of a bloody cut, was white fluff.

He ripped off the double's head, and looked at it. A poorly drawn face was on it, with the tongue sticking out at him. A scarecrow, of all the old fashion things to use.

"if you took your time you could have noticed it wasn't real" Kakashi flipped a page as he spoke. "impatience is really a bad quality"

"that's it, shadow clone jutsu" fox yelled angrily, and made the proper seal.

Smoke clouded over the place, and when it cleared a gigantic pile of blond shinobi were on top of the grey haired ninja.

One Fox outside the pile grabbed the feet of another, and pulled. That Fox grabbed the feet of another, and so on, and so on. the Fox on the outside swung all of the clones around.

Kakashi was lifted up high into the air, with one Fox gripping him by the ankles. He was being swung around, along with at least fifty or so clones, while one stayed on the ground, swinging them all like a rope.

* * *

Falcon brushed off the dirt off his shoulders, and looked down at Eagle. The girl got one look at him when he was buried underground, screamed something about severance, then suddenly fainted for no reason.

"haaaaaaa" he heard a distant yell to the right.

He looked, and paled at the sight. Kakashi was being twirled around through the air by dozens of Blond Anbu. His face grew even paler when he saw the chain of blond ninja come falling his way.

_That crazy idiot_… he thought before grabbing Eagle, and running as far out of the way as he could.

Falcon didn't have to turn around to know what happened, as the loud sound of crashing, and the ground rumbling enough to knock him off his feet told him the story.

He looked back to see the clones disappear, and half of Kakashi sticking out of the ground. Only his legs could be seen while his entire top half was buried into the dirt.

The blond ninja groaned, as he was overcome with dizziness. Maybe he should have been on the other end instead the one to grab Kakashi.

Falcon looked at Kakashi's still form. Mission accomplished, the older ninja was definitely dead, as there was no way to survive a head on collision like that.

"whew…that was close" Kakashi's voice came from afar.

Fox looked in the general direction he heard it, and regretted it, as the world started spinning even harder. Falcon looked to see the grey haired ninja walking over.

He looked over to what should have been the older nin's corpse, but all he found was a busted up log. So he managed to escape him as well.

Kakashi stopped as got within distance of them. He looked long, and hard at each one of them. Fox was still fighting against his own dizziness.

That blond kid was certainly crazy. Putting himself at the front of that attack, if something were to happen, he would have been in just as much danger as older nin himself.

Reckless, careless, impatient, and easy to provoke. A power type ninja, whose basic tactic would be to plow through his enemy head on.

The brunette was really quite good, setting up traps like that, if Kakashi didn't know any powerful jutsu himself he would have been a burnt corpse at one instance.

Focused, determined, arrogant, and egotistical. A balanced ninja, whose can change to work with any type of tactic. not very surprising...considering the average set by all the ninja in that...family.

The pink haired girl, stayed hidden in the forest looking for her teammates, and the moment she found one, her first proprieties were to see if it was him or not.

Cautious, smart, and gets nervous easily. There's really no type to place her in at the moment, but from what he knew of her genjutsu might be the best guess. Yep this is one hell of a group of people.

"well, you guys look tired" Kakashi said while taking out his book. "ready to give up"

When he didn't hear any sounds of angry mumbling, he looked to see Falcon looking at him strangely, Eagle still unconscious, and Fox falling over.

"right…we can take a little break" Kakashi turned, and walked into the forest. "once you're ready, you know the drill"

* * *

"geez this is hard" Fox said sitting down on the grass with his legs spread.

This was a very gruelling, and tiring processing, especially with their Anbu leader's personality, and habit.

They arrived at the specified time at four A.M, and searched every single part of the forest for the the grey haired ninja, but surprise, he didn't arrive until four hours later.

When the ninja did show up, he did so with a smile, and acted like nothing was wrong. Fox was almost positive he did this on purpose.

"he's an expert Anbu, of course it's hard" Falcon responded sitting a few inches across from him sitting with right leg propped up, and his elbow one it.

"well, we have to do something" the blond snapped at the brunette's comment.

"we can't kill him" Eagle chimed in from right next to him, sitting with her knees to her chest.

"we're ninja now, he said to be prepare to take a life" the blond responded to her.

"no, I mean we literally can't kill him. He's got years of experience, and training we don't" the pink haired girl said looking down. "maybe we should give up, and try again next year…"

When she notice both ninja's attention immediately turn to her, and the silent stares they gave her. Gave her the feeling she just said the wrong thing.

She looked between the two as neither one said anything. With the masks they were wearing there was really no telling what the two were thinking. Falcon stood up, and turned away from the two.

"there's a man…a man only I can kill" the raven haired boy said vaguely.

"who?…Kakashi…" Eagle asked confused about his actions.

"I can't just...stay around here" Falcon ignored her, and continued talking. "I have…to…become…stronger" he put emphasis on each word as he spoke with emotion in his voice for the first time.

"I'm going to make him acknowledge me" Fox said suddenly while standing up, gaining both of his teammate's attention.

"I can't fail here…I have to be a ninja, no matter what" the blond balled up his right hand, and hit the palm of his left hand with it.

Fox looked at the pink haired girl, and noticed her at a loss of words. This girl wasn't near as confident out here as she was in the academy.

"come on Eagle, don't you want to pass" he urged her. "now's our chance! Why wait another year"

"…alright, I-I'll try" she said not sounding very sure of the decision.

"I will defeat him" Falcon said.

"I'll beat him myself, you can count on it" Fox said.

A kunai flew in between all of them, and stuck into the ground. What got them on edge immediately was the sight of an explosive tag attached to it.

Each jumped away from the knife seconds before it went off, and got on guard. This would be much harder if Kakashi is taking the offensive.

From the smoke the explosion caused, the grey haired nin jumped out. Falcon rushed at him first, planning on taking him head on.

"your next lesson, taijutsu" Kakashi said as he caught the punch the young ninja threw with one hand, and flipped him on his back.

Fox rushed over to him as well with a kunai in his hand, while Kakashi performed a one-handed seal.

"your next lesson is genjutsu" Kakashi said.

From underneath Fox feet the world began tearing away. From the ground to the sky, the entire world was transformed, with no signs of his teammates or Kakashi.

It was horrifying, the world was suddenly composed of thousands of moving, moaning dark red faces. The ground began shaking under Fox, and he started to feel himself being lifted up by a mountain of red faces.

Being raise into the air, he could see that even though there was no sky, there was pitch black moon. The moon started to drip down like black ink, and took form.

From the black moon that was just there, a giant dark grey skeletal monster in a black cloak now stood high above the blond ninja's head.

It's eyes were stitched shut, it's lips were peeled back, and he could see a huge vein covered brain exposed at the top of it's head.

"sacrifice…" he heard echo around him.

"huh"

* * *

Eagle looked at her two teammates. Falcon was struggling underneath Kakashi, as older nin sat on top of him, and Fox fell down while running, and didn't get back up.

Kakashi looked at her next. The pink haired girl was suddenly overcome with the feeling to run away screaming, however her legs seemed to have become surprising stiff. It wasn't just her legs, she couldn't move her whole body.

"whoa" she said as she fell over, frozen like a statue. She was completely immobilized, her body wouldn't move a single inch.

"your next lesson, ninjutsu" Kakashi said with a one-handed seal.

"you guys should just quit as ninja" Kakashi said. "you guys just aren't worthy of being Anbu"

"q-quit…why, just because we didn't win, doesn't mean we should" Fox said hearing through the genjutsu.

"you're all nothing, but punks who don't understand what it means to be a ninja" Eagle felt the jutsu paralyzing her stop.

"it seems you're not finding it clear enough" Kakashi said taking out a kunai, and held it to Falcon's neck. "Eagle kill Fox or Falcon dies"

When Eagle heard him, she nearly had a heart attack. Kakashi had a very serious look in his eye. Fox started sweating bullets, the genjutsu he was in only made it all the more scarier.

"see, that's what happens" the older ninja put the kunai away. "individual play that disrupts the team can end in death"

"this is Shinobi life. Life where all your consequences fall on every one else" Kakashi said. "you will be risking your very lives in these duties"

"I saw it all on the field…the idiocy…the hesitation…the egoism you all displayed" the grey haired ninja got off of Falcon, and released fox from the illusion.

He walked over to the stone tablet near them, standing on one side of it, with his back turned to them, and placed his hand on top of it.

"see this stone tablet. Look at the many names carved on it" Kakashi said. "these are the name of those recognized as heroes in this village"

"hey, hey, hey! I'll get my name carved on there, cause I'll be a hero too" Fox shouted, excited at the thought of being recognized as a hero.

"bah" Falcon grunted, while rubbing his wrist sore from being in Kakashi's hard grip.

"these…aren't normal heroes" Kakashi said.

"what kind of heroes are they" Fox asked planning on doing whatever it takes to become the kind of hero that they recognize.

"they are all heroes who died on duty" the older nin answered. "this is a memorial. The name of my best friend is carved here as well"

Kakashi looked back at them, seeing each one looking at the ground or staring off at nothing. Seems they were digesting the things he told them.

"do any of you know what could have helped you win" he turned back to the stone, and asked not really expecting an answer.

"…well I was…kind of thinking, if we worked together we could have won" Eagle said in a quiet voice.

_She always was quite smart _Kakashi thought.

"yes that's the correct answer you need to pass the test" Kakashi said.

"what? So you're saying we passed" Fox asked hopefully.

"knowing the answer, but not using it, doesn't get you any progress" Kakashi responded, crushing the small hope the blond had.

"you know, I'm starting to like you guys" Kakashi took out his book. "my assessment of you guys is done…you pass"

Not hearing any sounds of cheering, he looked back at his students. Eagle suddenly fainted, Fox fell to the ground flat on his face, then Falcon slumped down to his knees, and sighed.

_I wonder what got them so tense _Kakashi thought to himself

* * *

"ah yes, Iruka what is it you wanted to ask, that you'd invite me to lunch" the third Hokage asked from across the table they were both sitting at.

Iruka asked him over to eat, and he kindly accepted. He knew there was a bigger reason than just a friendly lunch at the start, but eating here was better than doing paperwork back at the office.

"it's about Naruto's team. What of sensei did he get?" Iruka asked as he set down his chopsticks.

"you're worried I see" The third searched through his robes, and pulled out a thin book with a black shuriken drawn on the back.

"here's the list of his past students, and their records" he hand the book over the newly recovered ninja.

He looked through the book, turning page after page. Each page he turned his expression changed drastically, when he finally reached the final page, his expression was wide-eyed, and worried.

_This…this is…_

* * *

"everyone in position" Eagle said into her headphones, as she looked though the leaves of the tree she was on, and down at their targets.

"yeah I'm here. To think, Kakashi had a prearranged mission for us" Fox into his head set. "maybe he believed we could pass the whole time"

"or maybe he was just going to pass us regardless, but still wanted to screw with us" Falcon said bitterly into own radio communicator.

"oh, your just angry cause he stepped on your head" Fox responded.

"…" Falcon refused to respond to him.

"are we all ready" Eagle asked them.

There targets were a group of bandits, that had been wanted for attacking a large number of poor villages. It would be an easy first mission.

None of the bandits were reported to have any skills in ninjutsu, and are completely unaware of anyone being hired to eliminate them.

An easy C-rank mission where the goal is to immobilize the group of savage thieves, either temporary or permanently. If temporary, it'll just be permanent once they were given to the village that paid for they're destruction.

"ready" Falcon said.

"..." the blond gave no response.

"Fox are you ready…Fox are yo-" she was interrupted by static coming from the blonds end.

"Fox…what's wrong…Fox can y-eek" the pink haired girl squeaked before going out in static as well.

"what the hell…Fox…Eagle…damn" Falcon ripped off the headphones, and looked back down at his targets. When he saw them gone without a trace, he couldn't help, but want to blame Kakashi for it.

_What the hell is going on_ he thought to himself.

Kakashi removed the head set, and looked up from his book to the cloudless blue sky. He got up off the log he was leaning on, and stretched for a bit. He looked in the direction he sent his new team of novices, then to his reading material.

"the real test starts now" he closed the book. "you all now know the answer...I wonder how you will use it"

* * *

The genjutsu Naruto got trapped in was a reference to another anime/manga. I'll let you figure out what one.


	4. Episode Four

**AnBu**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah Naruto. blah, blah, blah Kishimoto. blah, blah, blah lawsuit.**

* * *

Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for both your comrades and your village.

The right information could very well be the turning point in a war… but with the possibility of it being wrong, misinformation could get you…

* * *

Fox dodged out the way, as fast as he could. He was barely able to get away without a scratch, as the four-legged monster attacking came crashing down from above.

What the hell was happening! First minute; he's about ready to pounce on top of some bandits in his first mission. The next; someone sneaks up on him, and starts unleashing creatures from hell onto him.

_And to top it all off, this bastard made sure to hit my mic, so I can't contact the others. D__amnit_ Fox thought as he ducked the second monster trying to bite his freaking head off.

Where were these things even coming from? There's not an animal in the world that looks like these creatures, so summoning is out of the question.

Actually they looked like something out of a drawing. These things even had outlines to them. One of the creatures started dashing toward him again, and the blond decided to take it, head on.

Fox reeled back his right arm, and brought his fist down over its head. Upon impact, the thing spattered into black liquid, covering the blond's gloves.

_Eew_…_this better not stain _Fox thought looking at his hand.

The second beast charged him from behind. The blond jumped into the air before it reach, and came down on it, stomping it into the ground.

It too spattered, and covered Fox's feet in black liquid. He looked up to where his assailant was, to find him sitting in a tree with a scroll in his lap, and a brush in his hand, staring at the blond quite strangely.

Fox charged forward to him, promising to deliver pain. The assailant, quickly started scribbling on the scroll, and once he finished, the drawings flew from the page, six of the same monsters from before landed on the ground before him.

These things are made of ink? And a jutsu that brings drawings to life. If he didn't have to fight them, he might of thought this technique was pretty cool.

The blond formed the appropriate seal, and made five clones. all of them drew their swords, and rushed forward. The face, the mouth, a leg, no matter where these things were hit they spattered, they were almost like his shadow clones.

Only the major difference is…these things have no intelligence whatsoever. Not a single one of his clones were destroyed in the process.

Fox jumped up to a branch, and his assailant drew the weapon on his back. The blond swung his sword from the side, and crossed blades with the attacker.

The assailant's weapon was the strangest thing, like it was incomplete. It was a sharp knife to be sure, but it had no point, it was completely flat at the tip.

"hello…what's your name" the attacker said with closed eyes, and cheerful smile.

"…I'm…" the blond started.

"going to kick your ass" "going to kick your ass" "going to kick your ass" "going to kick your ass" "going to kick your ass" the five clones surrounding the assailant, said in unison, pointing their Ninjato at him.

* * *

"fire style: phoenix flower jutsu" Falcon let loose a hailstorm of fire balls.

He was deeply hating this mission, and his leader for the misleading information given. The bandits were all really ninja in disguise, and knew his team was hiding.

His opponent dodged every single ball of fire without a graze. Falcon got behind him quickly, and punched with his right at the back of his head.

The enemy ninja moved his head out of the way in time, turned while drawing a Kunai from his clothes, and struck falcon in the side.

The brunette turned into a log immediately. The ninja flipped away from his spot as Falcon slammed down from above driving his fist into the ground.

The ninja ran further away to gain some distance, but before he got far, he felt a tug at his ankle. Then his whole body being pulled harshly through the air.

He looked at his leg, and could just barely make out the line of thin thread at his ankle. This was strange! For some reason the boy in the falcon mask had been able to perceive his movements at an incredibly high rate.

Almost as if boy knew what to do before he even made the move...but it wouldn't be possible! Unless he was making predictable moves, and he wasn't…was he?

He cut the thread with his short blade, and prepared to land. However Falcon quickly appeared in front of him, and swung his left leg directly at his head.

The ninja put up his arms to defend against the blow, but the kick still sent him falling to the ground. The ninja rolled as he hit the ground, and quickly got back to his feet.

He felt two fingers touch the back of his head, and then his body turn stiff. He wasn't able to move a finger, Falcon walked around him to stand where he could see.

"temporary paralysis jutsu" the ninja said simply, with a calm face. Falcon unsheathed his Ninjato from behind his waist, and put it at the ninja's throat.

"where are they" Falcon spoke without emotion.

"who?" the ninja said with the same tone.

Falcon pushed his sword closer to the ninja's neck, enough to draw blood. The ninja though, looked on without any concern.

"oh…you mean your teammates, yes…" he answered expecting a reaction, but got none. "I don't know? My teammates were to deal with them"

Falcon remained quiet, and looked at the ninja intently. This ninja was probably the same age as him, there was nothing special looking about him.

He had short brown hair, black eyes, and a pale skin tone. For some reason he still had on the bandit garb, used to trick Falcon, and his team.

The only thing strange about him would be his face. Not once during the battle did his facial expression change from the way it is now...he might have had advanced emotional training.

"ninja-san" his paralyzed opponent called him. "how did you predict my movements so easily, was I that bad" he said innocently despite the situation.

Falcon took his sword away from his neck, and sheathed it. He brought his right hand up to his face, and gripped his mask. He pulled it off so that only half of his face was showing, and glared slowly into the eyes of the enemy ninja.

"I see…the prodigal son" the ninja eyes widening slightly. "oh! And after you've knocked me out, would you be kind enough to retrieve my weapon, I dropped it after you kicked me" he asked kindly.

"…." Falcon covered his face again, and stood, staring at him silently.

"yes, I suppose that was awkar-" Falcon quickly unsheathed his ninjato, and aimed at his opponents neck. But faster than he could react, the ninja rushed forward, and grabbed the hand he held his sword in.

_He was stalling for time to escape _Falcon thought as he struggled against the ninja. Trying to push his sword arm closer, while the enemy was trying to push it away.

The enemy ninja stomped his foot near Falcon, and quickly pulled it away. Falcon looked down slightly to see an explosive tag just underneath him, and ninja no longer pushing, but pulling him in.

"seems that the prodigal son will remain lost" the ninja said as the paper tag started burning.

Falcon kicked him in the stomach, as hard he could. The ninja lost his grip, and Falcon jumped away, before the tag exploded.

The ninja sat up groggily from under a few burned branches, seeing the dark-haired boy gone, as well as the paralysis. That boy had quite the attitude...and no sense of humor.

He tried to stand, but pain filled his body. It seems the damage done was far more extensive than he first thought. It will take some time to recover, but he won't be needed. Not with _him_ on the squad.

* * *

Falcon jumped from branch to branch looking for his lost teammates. He had luckily managed to get away from the explosion before it could do any damage.

Unfortunately, the ninja broke his microphone before the fight even began. There was no way to tell where the others were, or if they were still alive.

As he jumped he couldn't help thinking about the comparison between that enemy, and Kakashi. If he had fought using his special ability, would the outcome have changed…

_No...it_ _wouldn't have changed a thing…damnit _Falcon balled his hands into a fist as he jumped from branch to branch, making his way to where Eagle was last.

_Fox seemed more likely to hurt himself than by an enemy, but I'm not sure about Eagle_… Falcon thought.

* * *

"AARRGG, GET BACK HERE, BASTARD GRRR" Eagle roared while erratically attacking the enemy ninja.

The ninja dodged out of the way, and tried backing away from the angry pink haired girl. This was strange? According to the information, the female member was most likely to be the least physically strong.

And he was sure she was, till she suddenly got angry, turns around, and gives a hard uppercut, nearly breaking his jaw! And just before all this, she was the one retreating.

"AAAGGR" Eagle shouted, continuing to assault the retreating nin.

For some reason her strength seems to be above even adult ninjas right now. Could she have a way to increase her strength? Luckily her speed hasn't changed at all.

"you misunderstand" the ninja said calmly, still avoiding her. "it was unintentional"

"yeah right" Eagle said with contempt. "you touched my butt, pervert" she pointed at him accusingly.

"no, I was _attacking _you, and it just so happe-"

"don't make excuses, you still did it" the pink haired said angry.

He sighed, showing the only bit of emotion he's had in a long time. He took out a kunai, and prepared to go the offense again.

Why couldn't he have gotten someone less strange, and unreasonable.

* * *

"dammit" Fox muttered as he took cover behind a tree.

Every time he managed to find the ninja, he turned out to just be clone made of black stuff. This guy made sure to keep some distance, and attack from afar.

This living drawings technique of his, doesn't seem to have a limit…or is extremely easy to use. Either way it was annoying.

For every clone the blond could send out, and attack, his opponent could do just the same. Neither doing any real harm to each other.

He heard the wind suddenly start whistling behind him, he turned his head, and saw another dog-like monster jumping toward him.

The blond rolled far to the right, away from the tree, and let the monster crash into it, splattering itself. This was annoying, the enemy somehow knew where he was, all the time without revealing himself.

Shadow clones weren't working, and he doesn't have any other techniques would be of use right now. If only Eagle were around, that smart girl had an answer for every situation back in class.

_Where is that girl anywa_…_crap_…_she's probably getting attacked too_…_damn_ Fox cursed to himself. Fox took to the trees, and ran as fast as he could to the location Eagle last was.

The enemy ninja looked on from the sky, on top of a large ink bird made from his jutsu. What was so special about this boy his master was interested in...other than the unusual ability to use shadow clone so easily.

* * *

Falcon looked from left to right, growing suspicious of the fact that he hasn't encountered a single other enemy. Though there were only three bandits, if these guys were prepared, shouldn't there be more.

The sound of leaves shaking caught his attention. He turned his head to see Fox flying straight for him. The blond tackled him in midair, and both fell from high in the trees to the hard ground. Fox mounted him, and lifted his fist above his head.

Falcon cursed himself for not being on guard. Maybe then, he wouldn't have his back nearly broken by his crazy, idiot teammate.

"alright you, where is-…oh?…hi Falcon" the blond greeted while on top of him.

"…get off" Falcon growled angrily.

"where is Eagle" Fox asked while letting his teammate from underneath him.

"I don't know? I'm heading to where she was last" Falcon said brushing the dirt off his shoulders.

"alright, let's go" Fox said leaping back up into the trees.

Falcon took off after him without a word. He did have a suspicion about him being an enemy in disguise, but dismissed it. If he were an enemy, it would have been finished, when he tackled him to the ground.

* * *

"hey I see Eagle…she's fighting" Fox called over to Falcon.

They both landed to the ground, and ran over to her. Falcon ran in between the two, and slashed at the enemy ninja with his sword. The ninja jumped out of way quickly, getting away with just a scratch on the chest.

Fox jumped in front of his female teammate, and drew his sword from his back. The enemy ninja looked between the two Anbu. Outnumbered, planned on retreating.

Just then, the ninja Fox had fought. Dropped down from the sky, along with the opponent Falcon had faced.

Falcon looked carefully at the ninja across from them. There was no way to tell what village these ninja were from, none of the ninja wore a headband or any clothes representing what village they were from.

Seems they were about the same age as Falcon, and his teammates. And Eagle's opponent seemed to have a thing for head covering. His entire face was covered in bandages except his eyes.

"they got away from you two" bandaged nin asked the other ninja.

Neither one answered him, and just took up a battle stance, facing down the three young Anbu across from them. So then, it was going to be three on three from now on.

"well, at least this way we got to try out our new team attack" the brown-haired nin stated as he open his light overcoat to reveal dozens of paper explosives.

The blacked haired ninja next to him, quickly started scribbling on a scroll. When he finished more than twenty large ink bird drawings flew from the page.

The brown-haired ninja tossed all the paper tags at once, each sticking to one of the birds. Fox, Falcon, and Eagle didn't need to think about it, to know what was about to happen.

They all turned around an ran as fast as they could through the forest. The birds took off shortly after them, flapping their wings as quickly as they could.

Fox looked behind him, and jumped as a bird crashed into the ground, exploding on impact. The three ninja picked up the pace as the sound of explosions started happening rapidly.

Eagle looked ahead of her at her blond teammate, who was running frantically to avoid the explosions. This was hell! this was not what she expected to put up with on her first mission.

"guys! Look ahead" the blond shouted back at the two others.

Both looked to see Fox start running straight forward into a cave. Left with no other choice but dying, they both followed him into the cave without a word.

The cave was tiny, and narrow. An older ninja might have had trouble inside this cave. Once they all sure they were hidden in the darkness of the cave, they took up a spot on one side. Fox, and Falcon on the right, Eagle on the left.

They all pressed themselves up against the walls, as soon as they entered the cave. Even though the cave's darkness made it hard to see one another, the sound of hard breathing told them all of them, they were exhausted.

All of them stood completely still, waiting for some sign to tell them the enemy has lost sight of them. None of them willing to make a sound, they stood watching the entrance of the cave.

Fox was the first to slump down after a few minutes. Letting out a huge sigh as he did so. Falcon did the same, just not as loudly. And finally Eagle; following her teammates.

They all sat in silence. Exhaustion would be a good reason explaining it, but that really wasn't it. They were all complete strangers, probably just as wary of each other as their enemies.

Eagle looked at her two teammates across from her, neither one was looking at each other, it was easy to tell even with the masks on. Something had to done about this, not once had any of them even conversed with each other.

As much as she wanted to talk with them, she really couldn't find anything to speak of, especially after being forced into running for their lives. Just as she was about to give up she noticed something about Fox.

"Fox!" she called him.

"huh?" the blond turned his attention to her.

"your arm" she pointed to his right arm.

He lifted his arm, and looked at it. It was a burn wound, from the explosion when one of those birds almost hit him. He had almost forgotten about it until now.

"let me see it" Eagle said to him.

He did as he was told without any objections, behind his mask his eyes widened, when chakra became visible around her hands. He watched the chakra spread along his injured arm, and…the burn started disappearing.

_Whoa_…_it feels weird_…_tingling, and cooling _Fox thought while staring hard.

"done" Eagle pulled away slightly. "do you…feel better" she asked in strange voice.

Fox moved his arm around, he put his hand on top of the spot where his injury once was. There wasn't a single trace of it ever being there on his arm.

"yes…It feels a lot better…wow" when he said that, he saw her let out a deep breath.

"what's wrong with you" Fox asked her.

"that was the…first time I've tried it on a person, so I was a little nervous" Eagle chuckled a bit.

"that was medic jutsu, right?" the blond asked.

"yes, it was" she replied.

The blond turned his head towards the ground. This felt…strange? He had never seen Eagle abilities in anything outside of just getting perfect scores on all test.

_Isn't medical jutsu supposed to be super difficult_…_is Eagle stronger than she seems? _the blond thought while looking over at his pink haired teammate.

"hey Eagle...what are your abilities" Fox asked, surprising her.

"what?" she said confused.

"You know. Your jutsu?" the blond clarified. "I know medical jutsu isn't exactly required of the academy's lessons"

"oh!...well other than genjutsu...that's about...it" she said embarrassed.

She was kind of self conscience about it, despite the academy not giving out much information other students. She managed to find that among her classmates she was one of the lowest in chakra (which was thankfully kept private).

With her low stamina, her abilities in close combat were slightly diminished compared to some with higher chakra, and instead had to focus on the more chakra control oriented genjutsu.

"wow! genjutsu are you serious, that's awesome" Fox spoke with excitement.

"well it's only some low-level ones" she blushed behind her mask. "anyone in the academy could dispel them if they tried"

Being complimented like that was something new to her. She usually fought with her 'friends' over Eighteen back in the academy too much to compliment one another, and her parents were shinobi, but...they were a weird couple to say the least. So most compliments were just a 'good job' and 'that's great'...if they ever stopped arguing long enough.

_It feels kind of_..._nice_ She thought to herself.

"not me...I never could dispel any of them" Fox spoke with his head down.

"uh...oh?..." Eagle responded hesitantly.

She didn't know what to say. Her blond teammate just started paying attention to her, and making her feel a little better about situation. insulting him or offending him might make him go back to when they first met.

"tsk...weak" Falcon mumbled.

Both of his teammates acknowledged his presence for the first time in a while. Eagle; in surprise, and Fox; in annoyance. The blond almost forgot the guy was a bastard underneath all that silence. Though wanting to yell, Fox was well aware of the situation they were all in, and spoke in a low tone.

"is that right, bastard...fine. Enlighten me on your _abilities_" The blond said.

"Hn!" Falcon crossed his arms, and looked in the opposite direction.

"what's wrong. Are you're abilities not so great now" Fox mocked his raven haired teammate.

"..." The blond got no response.

Eagle looked at between the two. The atmosphere was now exactly back the way it was when they all first met. Just when things were finally getting kind of relaxing.

"...Falcon are you injured as well" She said.

"Hn...I'm fine" he said still not facing them.

"Oh...kay" she said awkwardly.

She sighed. No matter how well she did with one, so long as those two didn't get along each other, the thought of a peaceful atmosphere would undoubtedly be impossible.

"I'm going out there" Fox stood up, and began walking towards the cave entrance.

"hang on…I think…we should form a plan, and work toge-" Eagle called out.

"I don't need help" Falcon interrupted her, and stood up.

"yeah…I can take those guys on my own" Fox said as well.

"wha?" Eagle said dazed. _Are these guys crazy_…_was a hail of explosives not enough for them _Eagle quickly ran up ahead of them, stood in their way. "wait a minute, you guy-"

All three young Anbu got silent, and listened carefully. It was faint, but there was definitely the sound of someone moving through the grass. The enemy is in the area, but how many and where was impossible to tell without revealing their own location.

"what should we do" Fox whispered to the other two.

"Eagle, can you see anything?" Falcon asked in a low tone.

Eagle squeaked at the question, and froze up. just peeking her head out might get her killed, sure she was the closest, but why rely on her for such a scary job.

Slowly, and carefully she peeked out of the cave, and quickly pulled herself back in."…just one of them" she replied.

"the other two might be hiding" Falcon said. "going out, could mean an ambush"

All of them remained silent, and unmoving. None had much of a thought as what to do in this situation. What do you do when your pinned down with no exit, and going out could mean a trap.

_This is nerve-wracking _Eagle thought.

It strangely felt like it was getting hotter. It made her want to take off her mask, and wipe the sweat off her forehead. But fear of dropping her guard wouldn't allow it.

So this was a real combat situation…much different from those practice trials on the field. To think, she was able to ace those without a problem, but now she was stuck here wondering what to do.

_Damn it, this is unbelievable _Falcon thought angrily.

This was as far as he was able to go. even after all these years of training, he still gets trapped a bunch of unknown ninja. Just the thought of it makes him scowl.

**That Man** wouldn't have been caught in such a situation. **That Man** would have already defeated these kind of enemies, and **That man** certainly wouldn't be caught like a scared rabbit, hiding in cave waiting for death...pathetic...power...he needs more power.

_Aww damn, my first mission_..._might just end in epic failure _Fox thought.

What's happening! this was supposed to be his time to shine. The greatest moment of his life, the stepping stone to Hokage. But things are suddenly going in opposite direction, out here he could even...die...

Wait...the road to Hokage was supposed to be a long, and hard one, right? And this is like one of Kakashi's tests, right? He just had to prove it. And prove it he will.

"Fox" Falcon whispered. The blond simply turned to him, trying make as little noise as possible.

"You fought one of the ninjas! Tell me his abilities, and which one...now" Falcon continued.

"the black haired one. Some kind of crazy technique that brings what he draws to life. that's all" The blond responded as quietly as possible.

"Eagle" Falcon turned to her as well.

"The bandaged guy...um...seemed to prefer taijutsu" She answered to the best of her abilities.

Falcon turned his head away from her. Apparently thinking of something, but of what she couldn't really tell. he seemed determined, and serious about this whole thing since they first met, but how much he is capable of is still a mystery to her.

"Eagle" Falcon called out.

"huh?"

"which one did you see?" he asked.

"the one with bandages" she responded.

All three Young ninja could now faintly make out the sound of foot steps coming closer towards the cave. It still sounded like only a single person directly approaching the cave.

"Fox" the brunette called him.

"hm?"

"...follow me"

* * *

The bandaged ninja slowly made his way to the small cave within the forest. Their prey Had seemly vanished in all the destruction, and there were no corpses to confirm a kill.

Everything else was burned to ash, so there couldn't be anywhere else to go. Since none of his other teammates spotted anything, they would most likely be here, licking their wounds.

_So they're in there_..._I suppose destroying the entrance would be the most effective course of action _The ninja removed a kunai from his pouch, and tied a paper tag to the end of it.

He felt mild disappointment at the happening. This game would come to an end at the flick of his wrist, and he barely got the chance to do anything...no, master would frown upon this-this moment of hesitation goes against all he had learned.

As he prepare to throw the kunai, the blond ninja flew out of the cave, and charged straight for him. Fox drew his sword, and clashed with the bandaged ninja's kunai.

The bandaged ninja noticed Falcon rushing in behind his blond teammate. It seems they've come up with a plan of one pinning him down while the other jumped over his partner, and attacked when he couldn't defend well.

And even if was able to block, the blond one standing in front would be able to make a clean hit while he was blocking the black-haired Anbu. A simple, but effective plan...but a plan that will fail.

The bandaged ninja grabbed fox's wrist with his free hand, and gave him a hard twist. Fox dropped his sword, and was painfully turned around. The bandaged ninja put his blade to Fox's throat, while twisting his hand behind his back.

_And now I can't be attacked without hurting their friend as well_ The ninja thought confidently_. perhaps I should..._

The ninja eyes widened as he felt warm metal suddenly piercing into him. He slowly looked down to see the black-haired Anbu's sword protruding from his teammate's back, and thrust into him. Falcon pulled out his bloodied sword from both ninja.

_They're willing to sacrifice one another to defeat an enemy...I didn't think- _the blond ninja in front of him vanished in a puff of smoke, Surprising the bandaged nin, as he fell to his knees.

"Shad...dow...clone..." the injured ninja breathed out heavily_. Such an advanced technique_..._that a novice would be able to use such a move...__One of my lungs was damaged...he was aiming for a fatal blow_ the ninja thought while holding his wound.

"it worked" The real Fox said emerging from the cave with Eagle behind him.

Falcon ignored him, and continued to look around. There really was only one of the enemy around, otherwise the other two could have prevented that from happening.

Eagle couldn't quite believe what had happened. Fox, and Falcon seemed to dislike each other greatly, but without any fuss at all, went along with a solid plan together.

_Maybe there's hope for this team yet_ She thought happily.

At the sound of trees shaking, the young Anbu quickly formed up together. Back to back, each guarding one side. The black, and brown-haired ninja suddenly jumped from the trees down to their injured teammate's side.

"You lost" the black-haired one simply said.

"and you've been fatally wounded" said the other. "keeping one another alive is a priority"

"we shall retreat" the black-haired one stated.

They both helped the bandaged ninja up, and each put his arm around their shoulder. they all turned around, and prepared to jump away.

"hey! Where do you think your going" Fox called out. None acted like they heard him, and took off into the trees.

"hey!...damnit" Fox yelled.

"leave it alone Fox" a familiar voice called from behind them. Each turned to see Kakashi leaning up against a tree with his favorite book in hand.

"yo!" Kakashi waved with his book.

"Kakashi-sensei" Fox walked over to him, and crossed his arms in front of him. "so...did we pass"

"hm?...of course you passed, I told you that before" Kakashi responded while still reading his book.

"not that...THIS...this test you gave us" Fox said.

"test? There was no test. This...was a learning experience" Kakashi said flipping a page. "a real mission. You survived! congrats"

"a real mission...you mean we we're really going to die out there" Fox exasperated.

"of course" "you didn't think it was real?" "Idiot" all of his team responded at the same time.

"speaking of learning. " Kakashi said. "do you all know how you were able to claim victory over that ninja"

"two to one" Fox said.

"a good plan" Eagle said.

"hn" Falcon grunted.

"all good reasons...but the real cause of victory was communications" Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask.

"communication?...sensei" Eagle repeated.

"or more like lack there of" Kakashi place his hand on his chin. "those ninja you fought had a different feel about them, right?"

"different from the ones you hung around the academy" Kakashi closed his book completely. "supposedly trained to be even more efficient than you guys"

"they were Konoha ninja" Falcon asked.

"Yes...they eagerly volunteered to be your opponents" Kakashi responded.

"say! What do you think could have happened had your opponent known about the shadow clone technique..." He got no response, but felt they knew the answer.

"the right information could very well be the turning point in a battle" Kakashi said. "by the way...that was a pretty good plan you guys came up with..."

"who knew all I had to do to get you guys working together was abandon you on mission, at a disadvantage against unknown enemies, fully prepared for you" Kakashi said in an amused voice.

"maybe I should try it more often" he playfully suggested.

He looked to his students. Despite not being able to see their faces, the air around the children was completely unamused. Well he had messed with their heads enough for one day.

"alright then lets take you guys to your new homes" Kakashi said cheerily.

"new homes?" Eagle repeated.

Kakashi grabbed each one of them, and pulled them close together next to him. Making a single hand seal, a gust of wind picked up, and leaves started circling around them, completely blocked their vision.

when the wind died down and the leaves blow away, they all were standing in completely different site. Around them were buildings they had seen before, but never seen anybody go into, they all assumed they were abandoned.

"Kakashi-sensei where are we?" Fox asked.

"like I said your new homes...as an Anbu ninja, living a life of secrecy is important, so you guys get new apartments to live in" Kakashi said.

"what! Why?" Fox whined.

"that's just the way things are. And don't worry, the landlord is a pretty nice guy" Kakashi said.

"who is it?" Falcon spoke up.

"why...the third Hokage...who else" Kakashi stated like it was obvious. "oh! And good news...the place comes rent free"

"Hey! Hey!" Fox said smiling under his mask.

"WOW!" Eagle chirped happily.

"heh" Falcon even let off a small chuckle.

"because it's already subtracted from your mission fee" Kakashi said laughingly, apparently giving his students the 'bad news'. Their happy moods soured immediately.

"so we have to move our stuff, huh" Fox said annoyed.

"no. It's already done" Kakashi said. "you'll find all your things already there. You just have to go to them" he took out three folded pieces of paper from his pouch, and handed one to each of them.

"well I'll leave you to yourselves"

"wait! didn't you say that mission earlier was real" Eagle spoke up. "then weren't there suppose be bandits"

"oh that...while you guys were busy I went ahead, and took care of it myself" the gray-haired nin made a hand seal.

"...and no, Fox, you don't get any money" with that, Kakashi vanished in a veil of smoke.

"aww" Fox replied despondently. "...well, I guess I'll...see you guys later" said, then jumped away.

"Yes...well, good-bye Falcon" Eagle said jumping away as well.

Falcon watched her leave, and vanish, without saying a word. He didn't much like the circumstances or the way things were going, but if it's in order to get stronger, he would do whatever it takes.

But...those ninja...a different kind of training...was he not getting the best he could out of this village...

_I will catch up to him...no matter what..._

* * *

_so this is the place huh _Fox thought as he got to the front door of his new place.

He opened the door, and peered inside expecting something. Not sure of what specifically, but something. What he got was the inside of his old apartment...or more accurately what looked like his old apartment.

He looked around the place. searching, and checking for anything different...but no, everything was exactly were everything was in his old apartment.

The window just down the hall. The plants by the window. His calendar on the wall. His swimsuit magazines under the bed. Even the empty cups of ramen on the floor were exactly where they were in the morning.

_I didn't expect being an Anbu to be this creepy a job _Fox thought still looking around suspicious of everything.

* * *

"master...I've returned" the black-haired ninja Fox had faced. Appeared out of the darkness, kneeled down on one knee, with his fist supporting him.

"report" a voice called out from the dark.

"he knows an advanced technique, and can use it time after time, without repercussion" he said without raising his head. "he simply uses it to out number his opponent. Compensating for his average taijutsu skill"

"..."

"master...may I ask you something..."

"...speak"

"who is this person..." the ninja lifted his head as he spoke.

"..."

"I spoke out of term...I apologize" he said softly, and lowered his head once more.

"he is...was...to be my...weapon"

"weapon?...Master" he repeated.

"correct...however...things do not always go in your favor. Certain people...seem to always want to stand in your way" The black-haired ninja remained silent as his master spoke.

"A piece of perfectly good 'steel' was cast aside, and left to 'rust' away...before it could be molded...and sharpened...into a fine blade..."


	5. Episode Five

**AnBu**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah naruto. blah, blah, blah kishimoto. blah, blah, blah lawsuit.**

* * *

The thoracic cage.

Of the many features of the human body most taken for granted, it's probably the ribcage. In violent movies, and comics people seemed to be made of gooey plastic, and not muscle, and bones.

There's a reason people need a stake AND hammer to kill a vampire. The ribcage does a pretty good job of preventing sharp objects from puncturing you.

Which is why when a ninja must strike a fatal blow, he should aim for the soft belly. Filled with organs, and acid, and a pool of blood. it's one of the most fatal places receive an injury.

"HHHOOORRRGGGHhh" Meizu Screamed, as he felt his insides come outside.

He tried pushing his way towards the target, but the little brat held fast. He even felt him twisting the blade-the little bastard. His vision blurred.

So this was the end of the Demon brothers of Kirigakure? Killed by brats from Konoha. He twitched as he felt the other brat stabbing him from behind, twisting the blade farther into his back. He couldn't push hard enough to kill the contract. He couldn't even take one of them down with him.

"Damn it" Meizu choked.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Terminate one miserable old bridge builder, too poor to afford proper protection. He looked over to his older brother; Gozu, whose neck was in the iron grip of Kakashi Hatake.

The bridge builder was a lucky bastard. Getting a legend to protect him, and he probably doesn't even realize i-

Fox, and Falcon stopped using the enemy ninja as a sheath, and let him fall to the ground once he relented his struggles.

"eww" "yuck" They said looking at one another.

They were both covered in gore. That guy...just never stopped coming, for what felt like forever, that human murder machine just kept trying to advance on Tazuna, even as his organs were falling out.

"wow, you two..." Kakashi said while tying up his opponent. "...did a good job"

Fox let out a long groan, and slumped down exhausted. Falcon did the same with less noise. That was intense, it was visceral...and exelerating the raven-haired boy noted.

Death up close and personal like that. Falcon was familiar with the feeling. Fox not so much-yuck. All over his nice clean clothes...some people should be more considerate when dying.

"I'd give you a pat on the head, but...eww" Kakashi said jovially. "you two look a horror movie ending"

"hn" Falcon give his usual reply.

"hn" Fox follow suite this time. Too tired, and disgusted.

"nice necklace, by the way, Fox" Kakashi gave a thumbs up. "very...unique"

"what?...AAAAGGGRRRRR" the blond ninja swiped away...whatever organ that was, perched around his neck.

Kakashi Fumbled around with the twin assassin's gauntlets. They were an pair intricate of weapons. Connected with a shuriken chain. Then he noticed something that caught his eye.

"Fox!" He called.

The blond looked up, and jumped scared at his sensei suddenly really, really close. Something else horrible clinging to him? He paused when he noticed a grim look in his eye.

"Fox...that one ninja hit you, didn't he" the older nin asked.

"oh! Eh just a scratch" Fox eyed the cut on his left hand.

"I've got some bad news...these weapons are poisoned" Kakashi said ominously. "I'm afraid you're going to die"

"WHAT!" Fox shouted in shock.

"you've only got a few minutes left, I'd say" Kakashi closed his eyes, and brought his hands together. "You'd best say your prayers now, before it too late"

"no, no, no, no, nonononono" the blond panicked. "nonononononononononononono"

"Falcon, say goodbye" Kakashi told his other student. He replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Eagle, say goodbye"

"..." His female student was awake, but it seemed no one was home. Still in shock from the bloody mayhem earlier.

"I'm sure she'll miss you" Kakashi continued. "goodbye young ninja...you had a good run"

"No wait! I'm still running, I can still run" Fox begged nearly crying. "you gotta save me, PLEASE"

This was impossible, he was supposed to become the greatest ninja ever. Not die from a scratch caused by some no name loser ninja. He was supposed to die...what was it again? Oh yes, he was to die drowning in yummy, yummy ramen. Yes! That was the dream to die for.

"okay, okay, relax" Kakashi chuckled. "luckily for you, these guys use the standard stuff"

Kakashi pulled out a small pill from his pouch and tossed it to his pitiful student, Who gobbled down the pill like his life depended on it. (It did.)

"okay...that's enough games" Kakashi changed subjects, and turned to they're employer; Tazuna, the 'super expert' bridge builder from the Land of Waves.

"hey...i-if you were fine...why did you let the brats fight" Tazuna asked incredulous.

"I needed to confirm something" Kakashi answered.

"these ninja aren't what you said we should prepare for" he got closer and gave the old man a lazy glare. "this is way above a C-rank mission, it's B-rank. We're not protecting you from bandits"

"we're preventing you from being assassinated" Kakashi was right on top of Tazuna at this point. "and it's definitely you there after! Start talking!"

"Eagle, would you mind healing Fox's wounds before he bleeds out" Kakashi looked down at her frozen form.

"h-h-h yes sensei" she hurried off.

The cat's were out of the bag...and all over the floor...he spilled his guts...ugh. He told them everything. He couldn't pretend this incident didn't involve him when one of the assassins let himself be eviscerated trying to get to him.

He took one last look at his would-be murderers. It sent shivers down his spine. One was tied up, and left to be arrested. But the other...he wasn't nearly drunk enough for that to ever be forgotten.

The old bridge builder told his sad tale. Of his poor country under the brutal thumb of the vile monster Gato. A wealthy shipping magnate in public. A drug trafficking, money laundering, prostitute pimping, blackmailing, smuggling, bribing, extorting, embezzling, etc, etc, crime boss behind closed doors.

he told them of how he ruled over his nation like a dictator. Bathing in riches while sucking his home of all life, like a demonic parasite.

Yes he lied! But it was for his home goddamnit! His work is too important to let trivial things like that, get in the way. It's not like they would receive help otherwise. It was lie or let his economy crumble completely.

Team seven listened to the wizened master bridge builder's story with compassion...or at least Eagle did. Kakashi obviously didn't, and it was hard to tell what went on in her other two teammates heads.

"Gato...that guy's got money to burn" Kakashi said after he finished. "I'd like to help, but continuing all, but guarantees someone stronger further up"

"my own safety's up for debate, and I can't risk my students lives..sooo..."

"WAIT!" Fox shouted.

Everyone turned to the blond, while Eagle turned away covering her ears. She just finished healing him, and didn't expect him to shout in her ears.

"let's keep going" Fox stated pumping a fist.

"Fox, please wait, this miss-" Eagle tried say.

"let's keep going" Falcon chimed in.

Eagle slumped down defeated. It was two to one. Today, murderlust defeats reason. She thought the brutality they just experienced would disquiet them, like it did her. No, it only seemed to exuberant them.

"knowing when to fold 'em's not a bad quality, guys" Kakashi stated to the two murder cyclones.

"it's not like you walk away with nothing, either" he said rubbing his chin. "I recognise these two...the demon brothers of Kirigakure...the one you guys took out had a bounty on him"

"turn back now, and you can collect a tidy sum. fifty-fifty between you" he added coyly. "more than this mission is worth"

Fox, and Falcon smirked underneath their masks. Oh the benefits of being a ninja. Money wasn't Falcon's prerogative, but it was a nice bonus. Striking down an enemy ninja...this felt like a step in the right direction.

No gardening, no babysitting, no chasing stupid cats for old women. No more wasting his time. Taking lives...a real ninja's work, finally. Like this, he would be ready...to fulfill his vow.

Tazuna sensed where this was heading, and felt he needed to get the older ninja's agreement. It was time to employ a ninja technique of his own: Guilt Slinging No Jutsu.

"well, if you're going, at least wish this old man farewell" he dramatically moaned. " I'll probably die the instant you leave me"

"and my grandson; turned eight this year. I won't be seeing his next birthday" Tazuna groaned. "AND...MY...DAUGHTER! Poor girl...all alone to raise her child...in poverty...super poverty"

"she'll probably hate Konoha Forever...but don't feel bad...oh no...don't...feel...bad" he let every word linger.

Kakashi sighed. As obvious as that was...it did tug the heart-strings a little. He turned an eye to Eagle, and yes even with the mask on, could see it tugged her heart-strings a lot. He sighed again.

"I guess we can protect you till we get to wave country" The grey-haired Anbu gave in.

And The Winner! That 'Super Expert' Master craftsman; Bridge Buildin' Tazuna! A tour de force! An emotional whirlwind! He'd give himself a round of applause, but instead he'll just humbly bast in victory, and a take a swill of the whiskey.

* * *

Team Seven Gathered on a small row-boat, silently drifting to the island nation of the Land of Waves. A thick fog washing over them. Clouding their entrance purposely to prevent discovery.

Gato had sentries keeping an eye on the ocean bank. Not ninja, but encountering them would alert Gato to his arrival. Trouble he didn't need. He needed as much time in secrecy as he could get.

As they pulled into the island nation, Fox awed at the sight of the old drunkard's misty country. Tall strong trees standing out the riverbanks near the town. The place really was the Land of Wave. Water on every side of nearly every building.

They docked quickly, and quietly. The Bowman speeded off using the engine he refused to earlier due to his sensitive cargo.

* * *

Walking! Once again walking...boring! Sensei said their next enemy would be stronger. Around his level to be exact. So when's he gonna show? It's just so monotonous(proud for learning the word) right now. All this walking, and walking, and waiting. Where the hell was he-

"THERE!" the blond shouted. 'Expertly' in his opinion tossing a shuriken in the bushes.

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin at his sudden attack at..at. They waited for whatever their blond teammate had noticed that they didn't...and when nothing showed itself...

"Just a rat..." Fox dismissed casually.

"there was nothing there, was there?" Eagle whispered somewhat still frightened.

"hey...please...stop" Kakashi stuttered out, shaking like a leaf.

"AAAGGGRRR! YOU SCARED THE BOOZE OUT OF ME, LITTLE BASTARD!" Tazuna Shouted, angry at getting worked up over nothing.

"..." Falcon wouldn't dare say he was startled at all.

The party tensed up again when out of the bushes came...a cute little white bunny rabbit. Fur as white as the snow...?

Kakashi made note of its fur color. That wasn't a wild rabbit, it was brought here on purpose. The enemy had arrived!

* * *

Copy Ninja Kakashi! The man who copied a thousand jutsu! Wielder of The blah blah blah! Yes! The Demon Brothers didn't have a chance in hell-the poor unlucky bastards.

He made the right decision to come personally to deal with the setback. Word was the bridge builder was broke. Couldn't afford anyone worth HIS time, but it seems he scored a big one with Sharingan Kakashi.

A legend would be his quarry this day...plus some brats to wet his blade. Time to make an entrance...

* * *

"you failed me!" Gato reprimanded.

"the Demon Brothers have not returned" He continued. "and probably never will...it's been too long"

"I pay you millions...one old man, and it's too much" Gato complained. "I thought you were strong former ninja-hrk"

A gigantic blade at his throat silence the crime lord in an instant. He had to stare down six feet of steel, wielded by six feet of muscle. Sitting calmly in the couch across from him, holding his large weapon easily with one arm.

"quit your bitching!" he growled. "Former ninja, huh"

Gato swallowed hard. Not sure if his employee would kill him. He wanted a sadistic bastard, and got what he paid for.

"I'll do it myself this time" he said.

"are you sur-" Gato found the blade just a bit closer.

"I'm the demon of the hidden mist...doesn't matter who's protecting him...he'll see 'em die on this...Kubikiribocho...then him next..."

* * *

Team Seven plus Tazuna ducked low to dodge the twirling guillotine. It impacted into a tree in front of them, and on it, appeared their next foe.

The muscular shinobi stood on the hilt of his sword with his back turned to his victims. Kakashi recognised him immediately. Him, and his distinct blade.

"Zabuza Momochi..."

The Demon of the Hidden Mist! One of the Seven Swordsman! And soon to be pain in the ass.

Curse his kind heart. He knew a Jonin level opponent wouldn't be a cake walk, but he had to end up with a particularly tough one. Famous for the death his appearance brings.

Zabuza was Known in Konoha most for killing Kumade Toriichi; a special jonin. Before he got the giant sword in fact. Kakashi would have to bring his A game, or this battle would be more difficult.

"you seem to be..." Zabuza said from his perch. "Sharingan Kakashi...I'm gonna enjoy this"

"Sharingan?...what's that?" Fox asked confused by the term. "Hey...What's tha-"

"nevermind what it is!" Falcon Growled. "can't you see there's an enemy in front of us"

"read a damned book, or something, moron" he insulted.

"in a hurry to die?" Zabuza hummed. "plenty of sharingan users in the afterlife, I hear!"

Zabuza glared down at the boy. Fox twitched, and got on guard. Falcon grimaced a bit underneath his mask at the statement. Kakashi pulled up his headband...revealing his namesake. The sharingan.

"Tazuna..." the assassin murmured. Looking at his contract. "your head is valuable"

Zabuza flickered away, and appeared on a nearby body of water. Left arm high in the air, right arm to his chest, two fingers extended on each hand. Fog laced with chakra filled the air, and a thick mist overtook the area.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

"Team Seven!" Kakashi shouted. And they stood at attention. "protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight as much as you can!"

The team formed a half circle around their escort. Everything was nothing, except endless white as far as they could see. How was their adversary suppose see in this fog.

"Zabuza Momochi...Kirigakure...Specialized in Silent Killing...an expert...he'll know you're dead before you do... be careful" Kakashi stated without dividing his attention to them.

"so...many choices..." Zabuza's voice rumbled from all directions.

"the heart, the lungs...the neck" He echoed from no specific place.

"...cutting the spine so you never walk again..." Eagle Trembled.

"...the liver bleeds out quickly when punctured..." Fox shook disgusted.

"do you brats know what a clavicle is...that little bone...right there below the neck" Falcon could **feel** eyes on him.

"smashing it...you'll have trouble breathing if I do that..."

"maybe...maybe, I'll be merciful, and just crush your little skulls right away..."

Kakashi could certainly tell that the mist ninja was trying, AND succeeding in scaring the hell out of his wards. Make them nervous, make them hesitant, make them dread. A dispirited ninja was easy prey.

The missing ninja knew he was only dealing with one professional. The rest...newbies...fodder...prey in over their heads.

_Delicious _Zabuza thought to himself.

_God...dear god...this...intensity _Falcon panicked in a cold sweat. He had goose bumps...his skin crawled...he could feel his blood going cold.

_I feel like...I'll die...DIE if I make a single move _Dammit. He can't stop shaking. Shaking, shaking, shaking...there's this horrible chill down his spine.

Didn't he just kill someone? Who is this coward standing in his shoes right now?

_This...is...insanity... _he held his Ninjato in hand.

_it feels like my life is being squeezed out _he could feel his blade slipping in his sweaty hands.

_...I...I can't take it...I'd rather...I'd rather..._

"Falcon!" Kakashi called. Breaking the brunette from his stupor.

"don't worry... I'll protect you guys...even if it kills me" he encouraged. "I don't let my comrades die"

Fox heard his declaration, and calmed down a bit. And then tensed right back up. He felt the oddest sensation of someone breathing on his neck!

The blond turned his head slowly, and regretfully wound up locking 'crazed' eyes with Zabuza. Behind them, and actually standing between them, and their protectorate.

Zabuza looked at the masked brat, faces inches apart. They were all wearing masks weren't they. Little anbu? He recalled hearing about Konoha making a big change to their ranking system.

All children would be Anbu...was it. Zabuza remembered the dreaded Hunter ninja division of Anbu; fearsome, and relentless. These kids were an Anbu joke. Death would be a funny end indeed.

Zabuza was crouched low with his cleaver held in reverse grip behind him, blade facing his target. He readied for a backwards swing, when the sharp blade of the copy ninja pierced his stomach.

Kakashi crossed the distance in less than a second, shoving Falcon out the way. He heard Zabuza give out a death wail...then turn to water.

Another Zabuza cut through the mist in position behind Kakashi, cleaver in mid swing. Fox tried to shout a warning, but was too late. Their sensei took it in the stomach, and then clean through with a sickening sound.

Eagle let out a scream at the sight. What's up today with blood, and guts. Zabuza smirked, with his blade, and his strength he could easily cut a man in two.

The bisected Copy Ninja turned to water, and Zabuza received a kunai plunged into his neck. Kakashi was behind him, having hidden in the mist waiting for perfect moment.

"you said something about the neck, right" Kakashi uttered post-mortem.

"kkrrkk...heh heh heh I'm not that soft...you monkey!" Zabuza let out, as he spattered into water.

Zabuza appeared from the mist again, taking the copy ninja's back. He swung in a wide radius. Fox, who was nearby saw the large cleaver sail just over him. He was still on the ground from they were all shoved out the way.

The copy ninja ducked low to avoid. Zabuza missed. However still turning, he slammed his blade into the dirt, and brought himself around for a fierce kick while his quarry was still crouched.

Using the momentum of opponent's strike, Kakashi launched himself over to the waters. He landed in with a splash, and regretted it. The water was as heavy as lead, and cling to him like glue.

_Idiot!_ Kakashi chided himself. _he brought his own water!_

"Idiot!" Zabuza grunted, as he jumped behind him.

Water swirled around Kakashi, locking him in a spherical prison of water. He was trapped. Foolish! A jonin, not preparing the battlefield in advance. How could he think that wouldn't be the case.

With the biggest threat taken care of, only three victims remained between him, and his target. He summoned a water clone directly in front of them.

"heh heh...you bra-" Falcon interrupted the clone, with a stab.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed in surprise. Did he underestimate the brats, the smell in the air...the unmistakable smell of dried blood. The missing ninja made a seal with one hand, mist started obscuring him, and his captive.

"RUN!" Kakashi shouted. "as long as he traps me in here, he can't move from this spot!"

Zabuza glared down at his captive. He had a jutsu active to prevent voices from coming from his specific location. He did notice the stench of blood around the copy ninja, and his troupe.

"heh...I assumed sharingan Kakashi killed the Demon Brothers, but it was you two" Fox, and Falcon heard the missing ninja's voice echoing everywhere.

"It's so strong...you two bathed in the blood of your enemies"

Fox raised an eyebrow in annoyance. They still smelled like death. He didn't have to comment, though...it's not like they had time to shower.

"I was wrong in my first guess about you brats...you're full blooded shinobi alright" Zabuza chuckled.

"I think I like you brats..." Zabuza smiled.

"Kirigakure...other villages know it as the village hidden in the bloody mist..."

"I remember when I was your age...I drenched these hands in blood..."

"Konoha changed things up, right?...I have a wonder..."

Zabuza did remember that he probably should be killing them, but he couldn't help himself. Twelve years ago konoha changed things so all ranks would be Anbu.

Did they embrace brutality like his village did long ago? He didn't hear any nicknames like the village hidden in the bloody leaves? But maybe they kept that a secret.

"fun times back then...in order to graduate...students had to turn on one another..." his voice took sadistic glee.

"and murder each other...down to the last one standing..."

Eagle heard that, and shivered. She thought Konoha had made the most drastic change of all the villages. But murdering your fellow students! Abominable! For once Eagle could clearly see the emotions of her teammates.

They were just as shook up as her...but that was a bad thing now. Zabuza was definitely intimidating them. Ninja rule number thirty-four; don't let your emotion inhibit you. She liked remind herself of the ninja rulebook. She had it memorised, and reciting it mentally calmed her.

"too bad though...with all that blood on you two...just by scent alone...I'll find you...in mist..."

Kakashi looked up at Zabuza. This was bad! He was beginning to take them seriously. His students wouldn't escape if he thought they'd be a threat.

"be careful! He can't move, but he can still send water clones after you!" Kakashi yelled.

"they only have one tenth the ability of the user, and can't go far from his body...but they're still solid constructs...a hit from one is very real"

"there's no way Zabuza can see you, right now, take your chance, run!"

Damn loudmouth copy ninja! It's too bad he couldn't shut him up from inside the jutsu. Soon though! Soon.

"hey Falcon" Fox called. "Kakashi said the guy can't move lets-"

Falcon jumped towards him, and thrust his Ninjato at the blond's head. Fox let out a yelp, as the brunette's blade came inches passed his head, and into a Zabuza clone behind him.

Startled no more, Fox took up his Ninjato, and thrust at Falcon. His blade passed the brunette's head, and found his target, a water clone sneaking up on his teammate as he attacked.

"-let's attack" Fox finished.

"we don't know where he is" Falcon stated. "I can't see in this mist, can you?"

"but, but, but he can't move remember! He should be right in front of us"

Falcon had a lightbulb moment. That was right! They were facing Zabuza when he trapped Kakashi. He should be standing in the area just ahead of them! He made handseals, and inhaled.

"Fireball Jutsu"

The brunette let loose fiery death in the direct area in front of them. He listened for the sound of burning eyebrowless freak, but worryingly heard nothing. The fireball vanished into the mist, and...nothing...

_Did I free Kakashi, or not! _Falcon thought impatiently.

The feeling of water splashing on him alerted him to attention behind him. Kunai, and a puddle were all he saw. A water clone snuck up on him, and one of his teammates just saved him.

Humiliating! But it also told him that Zabuza was still trapping Kakashi, else he wouldn't be able to attack them. Wasn't he supposed to be in front of them?

"I missed" he whispered to his teammates.

"how? he was right there, wasn't he" Fox whispered back. "he ain't move, so ho-"

A swift kick in the face interrupted him. A Zabuza clone emerged from the mist, and planted its shoes in the blond anbu. Falcon retaliated, destroying the clone with a splash.

Fox got up, his beloved mask gained itself a scar. They all remained silent, careful not to make the littlest possible noise. The clones attacked every time they spoke. One tenth of power or not, the clones still hit pretty hard. That was one tenth of Zabuza Momochi's strength?

This was a problem. They needed a plan, but how could they form one if every word brought water clones down on them. It's not like they knew sign language. Someone should really get to inventing mind reading powers.

_wait a moment_?...

Eagle just remembered something important. She inched closer to Falcon, wary of attack. No clones had actually attacked her specifically. Something she was inwardly thankful for.

She hated that she wasn't contributing much to the battle, but she wasn't certain she could even take on a water clone of their assailant.

Falcon, and Fox were doing an excellent job fending them off. They were watching each other's backs, countering any hits the other received.

She gripped Falcon by the hand...and was pushed flat on her butt by him. He turned to her, and eyed her curiously, almost as if to apologise. He really hadn't meant to do that. But couldn't say so in this situation.

Fox looked over, and had to stifle a shout. what a prick! shoving his teammate like that! He quietly moved over to her and extended a hand.

She took it, and almost squeaked. Fox lifted her quite roughly, and very quickly. The blond tried to turn back, but noticed Eagle still holding strong.

He gave her a questioning look. He needed to stay on guard. Why was she distracting him with all this...hand holding. Was she scared?

_c-ca-can you hear-hear me? _Fox heard inside his own head.

"mmmgggkkk" Fox snorted. What the hell?

_it's me, Eagle. can you hear me_

_what the hell? It's like you're in my head! _Fox thought.

_thank goodness it works, and its more like I'm in your chakra _she thought back at him.

_what?_

_I'm channeling my chakra into you, and melding it with yours, so we can communicate without words_

_...what?... _

_just please get Falcon's over here, please..._

"pst"

Falcon turned to see Fox, and Eagle hand in hand, the blond motioning him to come over. Staying on alert, he shuffled over to his teammates. Eagle extended her open palm to him.

What's up with the hand holding. Were they scared? Now wasn't the time for this. With Fox still motioning for it, reluctantly, he complied. Slowly he place his hand in hers.

_Falcon! Falcon can you hear me?..._

_what the hell? It's like you're in my head! _Falcon unknowingly mimed.

_I'm-_

_wait... I recognise this technique...genjutsu...the academy taught it... _Falcon thought.

_yes I- _Eagle started.

_never bothered with this jutsu...seemed useless...communicating mentally with others...waste of my talents... _(Falcon)

_oh yeah...this jutsu was probably the most boring one...snorezzgakure... _(Fox)

_OKAY! _Eagle mentally shouted, a bit miffed.

_The reason I'm doing this is because we can't win without a plan, and we can't speak out loud without being attacked... _

_like you said earlier...Zabuza can't move, and he should be in front of us, but he's not..._

_so he had to have moved, right?... _Fox...chakra'd or however they were speaking.

_maybe he didn't...maybe we did..._ Eagle responded.

_how?..._ Fox...asked?...Brained?...Something.

_...genjutsu...probably?..._ she thought, not totally confident.

_I think we got turned around at some point..._

_if we're not facing him anymore...how do we find him..._ Falcon thought up.

_yeah! what's your game plan! _came Fox.

_...I-I don't have a game plan!... _Eagle admitted embarrassed.

_...great!...Alright then...what'd you guys bring in your packs...anything useful... _Fox whatever'd.

_...fuma shuriken...bottled water...lunchbox...explosive tags... _Falcon listed.

_...bandages...salves...poisons...hair brushes...perfume...personal...items... _Eagle listed, letting the last one drag on a bit.

_...wait! What was that, Eagle?..._ (Fox)

_...personal!...items!..._

_not that!...what poi-_Water splashed over the blond. Without letting go, Falcon slashed a water clone sneaking up behind him.

_what the hell! we didn't say a word...how did he find us... _(Fox)

_...what he said before...we smell of blood... _(Falcon)

_...have you noticed?...he not attacking Eagle or the old man...Kakashi said he couldn't see us...so he not using his eyes... _(Fox)

_...every time the clones come, it's one of us... _(Fox)

_Eagle doesn't have the stench of blood her...and she's been quiet...it might not be as easy for him to single her out... (Falcon)_

_...what poisons, Eagle?... _The blond remembered

_I've been studying various poisons for my medical ninjutsu... _(Eagle)

_what kind?..._

_...the ki-kind...c-use pa-paralysis...it's effects c-can...a sim-simulated death...ta-en w-with th...antidote_

_...I'm sorry the jutsu's faltering...I can't hold it very long..._

_...do you have the antidote?..._

_...y-y-yes..._

_...then I'll make this quick...I've got a plan... _(Fox)

Kakashi glared at Zabuza from his prison. The missing-ninja was much better than anticipated. He could tell where his students were on sound, and smell alone.

Zabuza's eyebrow twitched a little. The little Anbu stopped talking a while ago. Seems they were trying to hide in the mist. They must have remembered Kakashi telling them he couldn't see them.

He sniffed the air...yes! Despite the mist watering it all down. No matter how quiet they stay, the stench of blood still came through clearly.

_...somethings wrong...footsteps...so many footsteps running about... _Zabuza thought.

Two Fox clones burst in on them. Zabuza glared at the intrusion. One Fox turned into a fuma shuriken, and tossed him backward. Zabuza removed the head of the remaining clone with his cleaver, and it vanished in smoke.

_Shadow clones! _Zabuza noted.

Zabuza summoned two water clones, and sent them in the direction the fuma shuriken flew to. That must have been the brat-pack's attempt to find him. With shadow clones no less.

the missing ninja listened carefully...plop...plop...the sound of something hitting dirt...two somethings. Zabuza's nostrils filled with a most familiar scent. Blood!...fresh blood! Not the rusty smell of dried blood. And the footsteps...gone.

Zabuza took a chance, and lessened the dense mist to allow him more visibility. He saw them...The two little Anbu...on the ground...motionless.

Kakashi saw it too, eyes wide...his heart sank. Fox, and Falcon. They weren't moving...blood stained the ground around them. He could see big bloody spots on them.

...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

Zabuza could hear their heartbeats. They were getting slower...and slower...until...they stopped...Zabuza couldn't hear them breathing, they did not move an inch, and their pulses just went out...

"well...that's the end..." Zabuza muttered.

"..." Kakashi closed his eyes, and shook with rage.

His comrades...were gone...again. Fox will get to have his name on the memorial stone, after all. And an old friend will have the last of his family joining him.

Zabuza looked ahead to see the old bridge builder on his knees alone. It was just those two to protect him. Now they're gone.

Zabuza looked to his left. A presence alerting him. He looked down to see the rabbit he brought with him. He brought it to use as a body double in a substitution jutsu.

He didn't get the chance to use it. Lucky rabbit! It got to live a little while longer thanks to Kakashi slipping up. Maybe he'll let the thing go free. Aside from the missing ninja himself it'll be the only thing left alive from this.

Back to business! There's no one to guard the old man any more. Making a seal, he summoned one last water clone to deal the final blow.

"your luck's run out" Zabuza said.

"..." Tazuna said nothing, still on his hands and knees.

Seeing he's accepted his demise. He commanded his clone to walk over slowly. He looked down at the copy ninja. He was looking solemn. Yes, that was the sight of hope dying.

A whistling sound awoke Zabuza to attention. It was coming from behind him. He turned to see a kunai, just inches from plunging into his face!

He instinctively moved out the way. Just a half a second before suffering serious injury. A cut on the cheek telling him how close death was!

He looked at the direction the weapon came from, and found his murderous gaze at delicate Eagle. He completely forgot about the third brat! Where did she even come from?

This humiliation would not stand. Anger taking hold, he grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to cleave the girl in two.

The grip of Kakashi awoke him to reality. Zabuza gasped. He dropped the water prison! He momentarily forgot about sharingan Kakashi!

Kakashi glared hatefully at his opponent, and the missing nin returned the gaze. Zabuza Momochi 'the demon of the hidden mist'...he would not underestimate him again.

Eagle stood in the water across from them. An eerie silence fallen over them. A fight to the death was about to commence.

In a second they were in the in air. Distancing themselves from one another. Hands casting seals faster than the normal eye can accurately make out.

ushi saru u ne inoshishi_ushi saru u ne inoshishi

tori ushi uma tori ne tora_tori ushi uma tori ne tora

inu tora mi ushi hitsuji mi_inu tora mi ushi hitsuji mi

inoshishi hitsuji ne jin saru_inoshishi hitsuji ne jin saru

tori tatsu tori ushi uma hitsuji_tori tatsu tori ushi uma hitsuji

tora mi ne saru u inoshishi_tora mi ne saru u inoshishi

tatsu hitsuji ne ushi_tatsu hitsuji ne ushi

saru tori jin ne inoshishi_saru tori jin ne inoshishi

tori_tori

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Twin dragons of water rose up from beneath both casters, and collided into one another. At the exact same time. The exact same way. A sense of dread filled the missing ninja...something's off about this battle. Kakashi copied his jutsu...but...if he copied him...how come Kakashi's jutsu didn't activate later...and not...

Zabuza crossed blades with_Kakashi crossed blades with

Kakashi, beneath the falling water._Zabuza, beneath the falling water.

Pushing against the copy ninja._Pushing against the mist demon.

Zabuza jumped away from Kakashi,_Kakashi jumped away from Zabuza,

and moved to a different position._and moved to a different position.

He sees his opponent doing the same._He sees his opponent doing the same.

He starts, and stops at the same time._He starts, and stops at the same time.

They just went in a complete circle_They just went in a complete circle

around each other!_around each other!

He raises his left arm overhead,_He raises his left arm overhead,

and his right arm to his chest._and his right arm to his chest.

Two fingers extended on each hand._Two fingers extended on each hand.

Preparing to perform his signature jutsu._Preparing to perform his signature jutsu.

He pauses, seeing the other, mirroring him._He pauses, seeing the other, mirroring him.

He lowers his left arm. The other mimics._He lowers his left arm. The other mimics.

_ My movements...he's completely... _"...reading them..."

_ What?...did he just...read my mind? _ "What?...did I just...read his mind?"

Zabuza caught Kakashi's sharingan gaze._Zabuza caught Kakashi's sharingan gaze.

He was sweating bullets!_He was sweating bullets!

_ Damnit...that f- _ "freaky eye is pissing me off!"

"grr... all you're doing is copying me!" "grr... all you're doing is copying me"

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" "**YOU GODDAMNED MONKEY!**"

Grrraa, shut up, shut up, shut up._Grrraa, shut up, shut up, shut up.

I'll make sure you never open_I'll make sure you never open

your damned mouth again!_your damned mouth again!

He quickly made handseals._He quickly made handseals.

He paused before the last one._He paused before the last one.

The shadow of someone else_The shadow of someone else

was standing by his opponent?_was standing by his opponent?

...it's me...

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"

Zabuza was swept away in a tidal wave. A tidal wave that **he** should the setting off, not getting attacked with. How did he know? How could Kakashi copy a jutsu, he didn't even finish casting? It was like he...he...

The raging tide tore through the landscape like posidon's wrath, a certain missing ninja futilely fighting against it. He was just a man, struggling against nothing less than a natural disaster. He slammed into a tree, his back nearly braking.

"GUUU!" Kunai pierced every one of his limbs.

"well...that's the end..." Kakashi mimed one last time, on a tree branch.

"c-can you see the future?..."

"yeah...your future...is death..." Kakashi said pre-mortem, holding his Ninjato.

Two senbon burying themselves in Zabuza's neck, alerted Kakashi to the presence of a foreign ninja in an anbu mask. Kill stealing from the grey-haired ninja.

"you're right...he died..." the intruder said curtly.

Kakashi flickered next to a downed Zabuza, and checked his pulse. He was dead alright! That kid punched Zabuza's time clock like it was nothing! Quite the feat for a child!

"thank you" the boy said bowing. "I have been looking for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time"

"that mask...you're a hidden mist hunter ninja" Kakashi estimated.

"correct...the Oinin Butai! It's my duty to hunt missing nin...I'm from the hidden mist division..." the hunter ninja politely said to reassure the older nin.

Kakashi gave him a discerning eye. His height, his voice. He was no older than his own students. To be a hunter ninja at that age. The kid was something else.

Eagle came ashore, tired as all hell, and drenched from head to toe. She got caught up in the same tidal wave that defeated that terrifying missing ninja. She was really, **really **wet!

She tensed up when she saw an unknown ninja conversing with her sensei. Please, please, please don't let it be another enemy. Her poor nerves were about to burn out.

"don't worry...he's not an enemy" Kakashi said noticing her.

She exhaled, and slumped forward. Finally over! This mission was physically, and mentally exhausting. Kakashi made his way over, and patted her on the head.

"I'm proud of you..." he smiled down at her. "...you really stepped up...too bad about..."

Kakashi looked down sadly at the bloody remains of his two students. He took both their pulses...nothing. As ninja their lives are always going to be on the chopping block. He just didn't think it'd end so soon.

_goodbye...Naruto...Sasuke...you had a good run... _

"GGGAAAHHH" "KKKUUUUKKKK"

Kakashi jumped at his students reviving from the dead. Fox, and Falcon sat up from the bloody dirt. Dusting themselves off, and stretching.

"w-wh-what?" Kakashi stuttered, losing his cool. "how?"

"...aaarrrgggg..." Fox groaned.

"...aaaahhhhkkk..." Falcon moaned..

Zombies! His cute little students have risen from the dead as soulless abominations! On the bright side; Falcon would be more sociable, and Fox would seek to expand his brain cell count.

"being dead sucks..." Fox complained.

"agreed..." Falcon, for once, replying readily.

They looked over to see Zabuza, lying on the ground, as dead as they looked a moment ago. Two senbon jetting out his neck. And an unknown ninja in anbu mask.

Falcon noticed him wearing the same village symbol on his mask as Zabuza, and tried to take a stance. He faltered, still not completely recovered from his former state of death.

"don't...worry, he's not an enemy" Kakashi tiredly spoke. Feeling the repetition.

The hunter ninja flickered down to the demon of the hidden mist. Now the corpse of the hidden mist. Zinged! Kakashi. The boy picked up the huge man as much as he could carry, and body flickered away.

"who was that?" Fox asked.

"A hunter ninja from Kirigakure...come to dispose of Zabuza" Kakashi explained.

"what's a-"

"read a book, idiot..." Kakashi sighed, covering his sharingan.

"all that's left now, is to take Tazuna home" he stated.

"hahahaha! Super thanks, guys!" Tazuna heartily bellowed. "you can come to my house, and relax"

Kakashi fell face first to the ground. Limbs aching, chakra depleted. The world went dark, and he was out like a light.

"what happened to him?"

Eagle hurriedly crouched down, activating her medical ninjutsu, examining their sensei.

"chakra exhaustion" she correctly surmised. "he should be fine with a weeks rest"

"alright then let's get going" Fox chirped.

"right...here! little miss...your pack" Tazuna handed Eagle the backpack she brought with her.

"thanks..huh" she noticed her pack was bloody.

Yuck! The boys must have accidentally got blood on it when they handed it to Tazuna. Then she saw something...off.

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. Inside her backpack...she found...a gutted snow rabbit.

"why-why-why-why-why-why" she panicked. Holding the horrible thing away from her in disgust. "why!...in my pack!"

"hey! I wanted to put it in Falcon's pack" Fox said, missing the point. "but he said no"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST THROW IT AWAY!" she screeched.

"we couldn't afford Zabuza seeing it...no choice..." Falcon chimed in.

"we voted...and...well you weren't around to complain so..." Fox drawled.

"a-ha-ha-" Eagle, too exasperated to speak.

God! Their amazing plan involved the vicious slaughter of that poor little white bunny rabbit they found earlier. Fox put it into his pack to keep safe. She transformed into it, and made for where Zabuza was, before it met its end at the hands of her teammates.

"oooooooohhhhhhhhhh..." she fainted.

"great! now we got two to carry back..how do we decide who carries wh-"

The blond started to say, but noticed Falcon already carrying the lighter of the two. Prick! They were suppose to rock, paper, scissors over it. He looked to Tazuna, who was already walking away. Pricks!

He picked up dead-weight sensei, and followed along. Hopefully not too far from the old guy's house. Coming back to life was starting to take its toll.

* * *

"I'm home" Tazuna announced. Sauntering in to his home.

Falcon, and Fox carrying Eagle, and Kakashi respectively. Followed him inside his shanty little shack of a house. Thankfully not to far from their battlesite. Zabuza probably figured the best place to ambush him, was the area just before he made it home.

"Dad, thank goodness, you made it back saf-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Tsunami; daughter of the 'super expert' bridge builder, came to greet her father. She screamed at the sight of two blood covered masked ninja in her home. Carrying two more masked ninja, both unconscious. All soaking wet.

"WHA-WHA, WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"geez Tsunami, please calm down" Tazuna said. "these are the ninjas I hired to guard me on my way back here"

"they did a super job of protecting your old man, so please...put the frying pan down"

Tsunami, armed with a frying pan, and ladle. Had taken up a defensive stance to defend herself, and her family. She calmed down though. Her father was back home safely. His protectors, not so safely it seems.

"I'll show you the spare bedroom" She spoke to the two ninja. "you can lay your friends down in there..."

They followed Tazuna's 'pretty' in Fox's opinion, daughter to the room. She reached into her closet, pulled out two futon, and laid them down on the floor. Falcon blanketed Eagle. Fox did the same for Kakashi-sensei. Laying their backpacks down in a corner.

"we have an extra room for you two" Tsunami mentioned. "you can let those two sleep in here, while you rest somewhere else"

She led them up the staircase to another room in their house. They weren't rich, but Tazuna was a master builder, who constructed their house himself. He gave them a generous amount of rooms, and two second story patios. She looked the two young ninja over.

They're just children! Not much older than her son. And yet they were the given the task of protecting her father from the horrors, that monster Gato sent after him.

"wait here! I'll go get some bandages for you two" Tsunami asked.

"what?...oh! We're fine...this bloods not ours" Fox responded. Tsunami paled.

"heh heh um, well we need to get you two out of those clothes" she nervously said to the dripping shinobi. "you two could catch your death, soaked like this!"

"I'll wash your clothes, and draw a nice hot bath for the both of you" she said, going full into mothering-mode.

"and after you're nice, and clean, you'll have a hot meal waiting for you" they undressed, and handed their uniforms to her.

Tsunami put their clothes in a wicker basket, then looked strangely at them. They striped down their boxers, but made no attempt to remove their masks.

"we don't take these off...ever" Falcon answered, her not yet asked question.

"fine...but clean those faces properly" she said. "I'm sure there's some cute little faces under there!"

Falcon sighed a little. She was treating them like children...but...being mothered like this. After so long since...it was just the littlest, tiniest bit nice. Not that he would ever say so out loud. No, no!

But this Tsunami...in a certain light she did have the slightest resemblance to his mother. No! No she didn't. He was just weary, and his mind dizzy from being poisoned is all. Yes! It was the poison...he's usually never this sentimental. Never!

* * *

"so Zabuza dead right" Fox chirped "we can relax"

"not quite!" Kakashi responded.

"since we defeated a jonin level opponent that means the next one will be a kage level opponent"

the blond grew deathly silent, at the exclamation.

"come now...you've seen the tv shows, haven't you" Kakashi teased.

"the sorting algorithm! The next enemy is always stronger than the last"

Team seven plus Tazuna heard him and grew pale.

"you guys have to train harder" Kakashi said with glee.

"we're going to have to train at one hundred times gravity, and wear weighted clothing"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG "

* * *

I'm back baby! Hopefully chapter six won't take me six years to complete.

Tried to do something cool with the Zabuza/kakashi fight, but this site's writing format doesn't allow you to space wherever you feel like.

I'll probably never do it again, but tell, if it confused you, or made your eyes hurt. If you see what I was trying to do, and can think a better way. Do tell.

P.S I know I owe anyone who liked my work, about a hundred chapters. But please, bare with me. I'm very of persnickety about the way a story goes. I won't publish anything I don't absolutely love.


End file.
